The story of our lives
by I'm-A-Lazy-Writer
Summary: When something tragic enters your life a new beginning will immediately follow it... the pain of losing someone may always end up unbearable but someone will definitely come and fulfill the lost.Hope never closes it's doors. ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS ENABLED.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gakuen Alice and I'm not Tachibana Higuchi either, if ever I am him you wouldn't find me here… instead i would be infront of the computer planning my next storyline…

I'm just your regular writer and reader… period.

* * *

Chapter 1

That day the sun was shining brightly, it's rays reaching almost every corner. Yet everyone cannot totally feel its warmth since the cool wind was dancing along with it. Giving the day a cool and calm feeling. Many families have gathered to enjoy the beautiful scenery of the day, couples are walking happily side by side while their hands are joined together. Kids are happily running around trying to catch each other. Even the birds of the sky and the few animals walking around seemed to be at peace.

Almost everyone seemed to be welcoming the day with a smile, except for one....

-Mikan's POV-

It's hard to accept that people would leave you, but the harder fact to accept was the reality that they will never be coming back no matter how much you wish for it, and all that's left to you are the memories you have shared together.

Today i am sitting next to my parent's grave. It's been three months since they left for heaven but i still can't move on. Day by day i would think of all our happy moments together and at not i would cry myself to sleep while wishing that they are still here, breathing and with life. It's hard for me to accept that the two most valuable people in my life are already gone... in a snap.

Right now i feel like a small child who lost her balloon in the sky, the big difference was the child can replace the balloon she have lost but what I've lost can never come back to me, no matter how hard i would hope for it.

"We should go" i heard someone beside me stated. It was my younger brother Youichi. I nodded. "Aren't you sad that they are gone forever?" i asked

"Of course i am, but then every time i feel like crying... i would always remember what you have said to me when one of my friends died. you said that all good peole go to heaven, a place where they can relax and be happy" Youichi stated "and mom and dad are both great people"

I smiled. I can't believe that i still needed my brother to realize one thing, i should not be mourning instead i should be happy for them, at least they have found peace. Besides wherever they are i know they are still guiding me and Youichi.

"Let's go" I stated. my brother just nodded.

"Hey Youichi remember the days when we go out for picnic, and we always end up i an ice cream parlor... you know what let's eat some ice cream just like the old days, my threat." I said. Youichi just smile and seeing him like that i can't help but smile too. my brother was not the one to easily show his emotions, but every time he does i know he genuinely give his best.

-END OF POV-

* * *

"Did you found out where they lived?"

"Yes sir"

"Good i want you to bring them to me"

"As you wish sir"

"You may leave"

* * *

"Come on Youichi get moving, i want us done in no time" Mikan stated. Today, they are having a general cleanup inside their parents room. Youichi nodded as he grabbed a trash bag then started to pick any unnecessary thing he an find. things that are considered junks. Mikan meanwhile kept herself bussy removing the Curtains, blankets, Pillow cases and bedsheets. After several moments she was done, she then opened the cabinet where all the other bedsheets are stocked.

"Youichi take your pick, what's better this or this?" Mikan asked as she pointed on two baby blue colored bedsheets but with different designs. "The first one is better" Youichi stated

"Then the first one it is" Mikan stated "Let's put the matching blanket and pillow cases then, you won't mind, would you?"

"No not at all" Youichi replied who was now focusing on wiping the windows clean. Mikan smiled then proceeded to fix the bed. Soon after she was done "I'll just bring this at the laundry room" she stated talking about the dirty old covers. She can't put the new curtains yet since Youichi was still cleaning it. Youichi just walked out of their parents room then went straight towards the laundry room. She was about to get back when someone ringed the doorbell.

Mikan walked towards the door to open it.

"Hotaru,Koko,Yuu!" Mikan stated excitedly seeing her best friends in front of her. Koko and Yuu smiled at her while Hotaru just nodded her head in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Why Mikan don't you want us here?" Koko asked acting like he was deeply hurt. the he smiled goofily " We wanted to help!" He exclaimed.

"You told us about you and Youichi having a clean-up, We came her to help in any way we can" Yuu added. Mikan smiled at her friends "Oh! thanks a lot, you guys really are my friends" She stated.

Hotaru gave her a small smile "Only the best"

"Only the best!!!!" The other three replied in chorus. the four then proceeded towards Mikan's parents room. When the three saw Youichi cleaning the windows and the covers are neatly changed, they can't help themselves but be surprised. even Hotaru was slightly shocked.

"We thought..." Koko stated. Mikan chuckled " You thought that when i said cleaning i meant putting all of our parents things inside large boxes, stocking them inside the storage rooms and wait till dusts and cobwebs form, am i right?" Mikan asked

"Yeah sort of" Yuu admitted shyly "Like what most people would do"

"Too bad we are not like most people" Mikan stated "This room and all the things inside, holds too much memories of our parents and we just can't let it stay inside a dark room"

"Are you two doing fine?" Hotaru asked in concern

Mikan formed a small smile on her lips before answering " Yeah, it's kinda hard for us but we are coping and besides they would want as to be happy " She stated "There are many adventures waiting for us outside and our parents would be happy if we face it with pure positivity"

Hotaru smiled. "How about you Youichi?" She asked yet again in concern.

"I'm fine... besides i needed to grow more mature to watch out for onee-chan since she most of the time would act like a total idiot" Youichi stated. Mikan's vein popped at her brothers comment " YOUICHI!!!!!" Mikan stated faking her anger. Youichi just smirked. Hotaru was grinning while the two boys can't help themselves from giggling. Mikan sighed

"Anyways I'll go fix some snacks for us" Mikan stated. "I'll go help" Yuu stated. mikan smiled the nodded. " I'll go help too" Koko added as he proceeded to follow the two. "Sure" Mikan stated. the three then went towards the kitchen to fix some snacks.

* * *

That's it for chapter one, sorry since it was short.

please send me some reviews and comments... i would want to know if you guys want this story.

till the next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE….. BUT I SURE HOPE I DO!!!!

PRAISE TACHIBANA HIGUCHI FOR SUCH A WONDRFUL CREATION!!!!!!

CHAPTER TWO HERE....

ENJOY READING!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Youichi" Hotaru stated calmly getting the younger boys attention.

"What?" the silver haired boy asked calmly not even bothering to look.

"Your reason why you wanted to grow up and mature, it's not your real reason right?" Hotaru asked

Youichi shook his head "No"

"Tell me" Hotaru stated

"No" Youichi stated plainly

"I won't tell her"

"Al right... i wanted to grow up to take care of onee-chan, among the two of us she was the one whose more emotional an more sensitiv to pain... i wanted to grow to look after hr, bsid she's been taking are of me eversince we are little, it's my time to look after her."

"You really love her" Hotaru commented. Youichi nodded.

* * *

"You have called for me?" A blond hsaired man asked

"Yes... i want you to organize a welcome party for my grandchildren"

"I understand sir... i'll be coming back in an hour or two for some ssuggestions". the other man nodded.

* * *

"Yay! it's done. Thanks for the help guys" Mikan stated

"No need to thank us... i'ts fun to help" Koko stated.

"It's getting late... aren't you guys going home?" Youichi asked. Besides his sister, the three are the only other persons who havegotten close to him.

There was Yuu the mister nice guy. He was absolutely nice to everyone and anything that exists in the universe. He's even having second tougths of wheter he shoud kill a mosquito or not.

Then there was Koko, he was the groups joker and all around prankster. He was a rea expert with this kinds of things and he might have even invented some of them on his own. But be warned, you won't like it if he turns mad.

Lastly, there's Hotaru the ultimate queen of blackmails, the patron of all the money lovers and the genius inventor. Among the group Hotaru was the one who was good in hiding her emotions, she also often appears to be cold and only those who really know her can tell thsat she was really a kid hearted person who would be wiling to gave up anyting for the ones she love.

That's it for the three. How about the Sakura siblings.

Mikan was the one who have too much cheerfulness on her. She was also very friendly and kind to others, except for some that can be categorized as bitches whn a bitch stole her supposed to be first boyfriend. Eventough she acts stupid and clumsy at times, she was really mature and independent.

The their was Youichi, a boy who acts older than his age. Among the siblings Youichi was more calm and and quiete. He had a special ability of knowing if one person have a good intention on him or not. This type of ability gave him the oppurtunity to not trust anyone easily.

"No, we actually already told our parents that we are planning to sleep here" Yuu stated

"We wanted to give you guys some company,thinking you two migth need it" Koko added. Mikan smied in gratitude.

"I'm going to take a shower" Hotaru stated and went straigth to her own room inside the Sakura mansion. Yes Hotaru and the others have their very own rooms on each others houses. Each room also have some of their tings like clothes and other personal things. Their parents decided on this since the kids often sleeps on each others houses.

"I'm going to take some shower too" Yuu stated while Koko went towards the computer room to play some online games. The Computer room was built so they can surf the net, chat and play games if they finnish doing their schoolworks.

"Youichi, wanna help me fix dinner?" Mikan asked. Their maids are not present, because it's their day off. Youichi nodded while turning off the television he had opened awhile ago. "There's nothing good on tv anyways".

* * *

The Next Day...

_ding dong! ding dong!_

"Oi! Someones knocking" Koko stated lazily as he turned the television on to see whatever show there was at that early time of the day.

"Correction Koko... it's ringing the doorbell not knocking." Hotaru stated in an emotionless tone " Idiot" she added muttering.

"I know... it's just that i found it fun to mix things up and to act stupid" Koko stated simply while switching from one channel to another.

"Whatever you say" Hotaru stated "now go and open the damn door or i'll shoot you" She added evily while showing her dangerous yet always at hand weapon of hers. Koko shivered as he run towards the door, better do what she says than suffering the consiquences later on. and mind you you wouldn't want it.

Koko opened the door, revealing a middle aged man in black suite. Two other men were standing behind his back. Koko noticed that he was holding a large brown attache case and some envelopes. Koko eyed them from head to foot before speaking.

"Welcome to the Sakura Mansions... if you guys are selling Encyclopedias or any kind of books, sorry there are already lots of those stuffs at this house... The owners might as well be willing to donate some if you want" Koko stated "If you guys are promodisers of products i don't even know what, i'm sorry but try going on other houses. No hard feelings but we personaly don't trust your products." He added

the men did not utter even a single word. Koko eyed them suspiciously "If you guys aren't any sort of booksellers or promodisers, then what's your bussiness here?" Koko questioned. Then his eyes widened "don't tell me you were blackmailed by Hotaru and now you are going to pay her?"

"No sir, we came here for the Sakura siblings" The man infront stated.

"Mikan and Youichi?" Koko Questioned. The man nodded.

"What business do the three of you needed with them?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly. She was besides Koko the whole time.

"As much as i am concerned ma'am, we cannot tell the reason of our business here unless the Sakura siblings are present" The man infront stated in a formal tone. Hotaru just nodded with his answer. She then grabbed something from her pocket, it was the same shape like that of a baseball bat, altough it was smaller and a little flat.

"What was that?" One of the other two men at the back questioned.

"It's a scanner. With this You would know a certain man's identity, their likes and dislikes, favorites, hobbies, personal informations and personal stuffs including their past and criminal backgrounds, if ever there was one. Only 50,000 rabbits, cash and credits are included with an interest of 20% on credits" She stated bluntly as she scanned the three men "Alrigth your backgrounds are clean except for a small criminal record" Hotaru added

"what's there offense?" Koko asked

"They stole there neighbors chicken when they where twelve and made the animal join a cockfight, too bad the chicken lose the game and ended up as chicken barbeque instead" Hotaru answered bluntly.

"What the....!!!" The two men at the back screamed. The other man just kept silent, struggling to be at focus.

"Open the door wider Koko" She stated as she walked away to call for the siblings. Koko nodded.

* * *

That's it for chapter two, sorry if it was short.

please read and review and send flames if you want.

thanks and till the next chapter.

God Bless us all!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

To start everything for this chapter, here is the Disclaimer......

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!!, (how sad :( )

and thanks for those who have reviewed, read and added this story as alerts... thanks also to those who added me with their author alerts

Continue to Read and Review...

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 3.

"What are you going to do now Mikan?" Hotaru asked once the men left the Sakura Mansions.

"I don't know yet, Youichi and I have to sort every possible occurring situations first before we decide" Mikan stated

"Which reminds me, how come we never knew that you still have a grandfather?" Yuu asked

"And not just an ordinary pipe smoking old man for a grandfather, but Nanjiro Sakura" Koko stated in amazement "do you guys have any idea on how famous he is?" he asked as his eyes scanned the others.

"Of course we know who he was" Hotaru stated bluntly "Richest and most influential man in the world...."

"Now tell us, why haven't you told us that the famous Nanjiro Sakura was acually related with you guys?" Hotaru asked yet again

"It was because our parents decided for things to go that way, they have realize that if the crowd would find out that we are related with grandpa their would be a very small chance of us having a normal and safe life" Mikan stated "and they wanted us to stay away from too much pressure, that's why"

"And besides it's not like we have seen him personally" Youici added

"You mean you haven't met each other yet?" Koko asked

"Nope... our parents and grandpa have agreed to never contact each other, unless an emergency would occur... It was done to make sure no one would end up knowing our secret" Mikan stated "The reason why he contacted us, might be that he already found out what happened with mom and dad"

" I understand now... i guess" Koko stated sheepishly " We should have something to eat, we haven't got any breakfast yet you know... and my pet worms are already protesting" He added in a light tone.

"I'll prepare something to eat then" Mikan stated and walked towards the kitchen. Yuu followed to help. The other three meanwhile acted like strangers with each other while doing their own business.

* * *

"Bad news Natsume" Ruka stated as he rushed over his best friend and Crimson Devil group's leader Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume turned the manga he was reading down and looked towards his best friend. "The new transfer student decided to join the Green frogs, right" He stated boredly

"How did you know?" Ruka asked

"It was pretty obvious" Natsume replied bluntly

"What should we do no then?" Ruka asked

"Just leave it be" Natsume stated. Ruka just nodded in approval.

* * *

"What should we do now Youichi?" Mikan asked after Yuu have left since his mother was looking for him. Hotaru and Koko already have left earlier, Hotaru to attend a family meeting and Koko for his Taekwando class.

"I guess whatever decision we would choose, we can never avoid regrets" Youichi stated

"Yeah you are right, If we choose to stay we might never see grandpa and let alone get close with him... but then again if we choose to go it means leaving our friends behind" Mikan stated frowning.

"Unless we can make Yuu, Koko and Hotaru come with us" Youichi stated boredly. Mikan widened her eyes " That's it Youichi!!!" She stated excitedly

"Huh?" Youichi stated, raising his eyebrow. Mikan explained to her the idea that came on her mind, with the help of what Youichi said of course

* * *

"I can't believe this would really happen!" Anna stated with an obvious tone of disappointment.

"Yeah, i really thought too myself that the new student would join our group" Nonoko added furiously.

"Cal down, girls will you... what's done is done and besides to tell you the truth i am beyond than happy that the newbie did not end up with our group" Aoi stated towards her sempais whom she talks and acted to like they were not any older and she was not any younger since the two insisted on doing so. The three are all members of the Crimson Devils, Aoi was also Natsume's younger sister.

"Why so?" Anna asked with curiosity

"Why not, she was totally everything i hated with a girl... delusional,flirty, wears too much make up that she can be classified as a clown and a complete bitch" Aoi stated.

"Now that you mention it, you have a very good point Aoi" Nonoko stated.

"Yeah, now i realized that unknown for them Green Frogs actually gave us a favor" Anna stated

"But knowing them, they are all probably happy since the newcomer was nothing but a total bitch... just like most girls from heir group" Aoi stated.

"Setting that aside, let's eat lunch... I'm starving" Nonoko stated. The other two girls nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" Anna asked the other two girls

"Anything would be fine as long us it doesn't contain to much fat and cholesterol" Nonoko stated

* * *

"I think your idea was great... all we needed to find out would be if they would be wiling" Youichi stated after hearing Mikan's explanation.

"Hope they will" Mikan stated... "I'll go take some afternoon nap"

"All right" Youichi stated nodding.

* * *

**MIKANS POV**

Today's happenings haven't totally sinked yet, but their was a center idea for it. Our grandfather, whom we never have met yet wants us to stay with his custody since our parents have already died. I can still remember what the three men stated early this morning.

**_flashback_**

"Are you Mikan and Youichi Sakura?" The man holding a briefcase asked in a very respectfull tone.

"That would be us" Mikan stated " What do you need from us, sir?" She asked with kindness

"We worked at your grandfather's Detective agency... and we are given the task to tell you two that the President would want the two of you to live with him now since an accident occurred within your family, he wants to take custody with the two of you"

"Granpa?" Mikan asked in confusion

"Yes ma'am, Nanjiro Sakura- sama would want the two of you to stay on his care since he was the only family you have left". Koko, Yuu and even Hotaru's eyes widened after hearing the name of Mikan and Youichi's grandfather. It was Nanjiro Sakura for Pete's sake.

"Can you guys give us sometime to think about this?" Mikan stated

"As you wish ma'am, we would be back tomorrow to know your decision" the man stated. Mikan nodded. "We should be taking our leave then" The man stated and he together with his companions left.

**_end of flashback_**

Living with our grandfather would be a great thing to do but still when my friends came into view, leaving them to stay with grandfather was a very tough situation for us to decide.... but then again, luckily for me and my brother we have made a possible solution for our problem.

We are going to stay at our grandfathers house together with Hotaru, Koko and Yuu...

Nice idea wasn't it?.... I know, and there's no need to praise me for it.

I should better take that nap.

**end of POV**

* * *

"Good afternoon class, how was your day" Narumi stated as he twirled around the class B room with too much energy.

"Fine, good and great until you came along... now our precious day was ruined" The class in exception of a few stated boredly.

"Now don't be mean to me" Narumi stated while faking his tears. But i reality, he doesn't mind their behavior at all since he was already used to it. Besides, he had always known that if ever they act tahat way doesn't mean that they are really evil. There's always something more that meets the eye.

"Why are you here anyway, Sensei?" Anna asked. The others looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, your period ended up 4 hours ago" Nonoko added

"It's because i have an announcement to make......!!!!!!!!!!" Narumi stated gleefully. Most of the students took bak their attention on him when he says he was going to announce something, It was because most of Narumi's announcements includes stuffs like...

_"I finally tasted McDonald's burger"_

_"I finally manage to take the meat out of my freezer"_

_"I decided to clean my room today, and I've collected 5 bags of dirty garbage"_

_"I have a date"_

_"I'm a gay"_

_"I finally realized that Patrick was Spongebob's best friend"_

_"I found out that Jinno owns the ugly frog"_

"Hey why aren't you guys listening to me" Narumi stated frowning... " I am your teacher, you should be listening to what i am saying....!!!!" he added faking a loud wail that the class was wishing for it to stop. "Why aren't you listening to your teacher!!!!" He added shouting his words that some of the students think their ears are already bleeding.

"All right spill it!!!" Natsume stated furiously while covering his ear. His classmates are all doing the same. Narumi stopped his fake wails then showed the class a very big smile... "Class today i have found out that Pink looks better on me than Yellow" he announced cheerfully.

Everyone glared at him. Narumi looked at them nervously.

"What that's all?" A boy from the back asked in annoyance while staring at their teacher darkly.

"Yes that's all" Narumi stated then laughed nervously before rushing towards the door to save his precious life.

"After Him!" Natsume stated with Venom. Everyone in exception of four students rushed towards the door to catch their teacher.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Ruka asked

"No need" Natsume stated simply. Wonder why he was the one who told them to follow yet he did not follow himself?. As stated earlier he was the Crimson Devils leader and their class are all members of the group, which only means that they follow whatever he asks them to do. Natsume acts cold and arrogant most of the times and his closest friends and classmates are the only once who know how caring Natsume can be. He was the type of person who would put his own life into danger just to save someone close to him.

"Yeah Ruka they are more than enough" Anna added

"And besides i don't want to run now since I'm wearing heels" Nonoko added pointing at her shoes.

"All right whatever you guys say" Ruka stated going back towards his seat and decided to take a nap. Anna and Nonoko started talking with each other while Natsume continued to read his Manga.

* * *

Chapter three ends here, hope you enjoyed it!!!

It was longer than the previous chapters... yeah

Please do send me some reviews....

God bless all of us!!!!

Till chapter 4

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Great Day Everyone.....

Thanks for all those who have sent their reviews.....

and thanks to those who have added my story and me on their story and author alerts....

Please send me more of your reviews....

anyways,

here's Chapter 4....

enjoy!...

oh yeah, before i forget.....

here is the Disclaimer......

"I don't own Gakuen Alice from the very Cover of it's Manga till the Very last episodes of it's Anime adaptation.... but i do own this story"

Now here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Isn't it just plain marvelous Youichi!!!!!!!" Mikanstated cheerfully while twirling around Youichi. The younger lad just rolled his eyes.

"We should pack our things brother" Mikan stated before running towards her room. Youichi sighed before going to his own room to pack his things. "Youichi don't bring anything unnecessary!" Mikan shouted from her own room. "Got it" Youichi stated in a normal tone. Then there was silence since the two focused on packing the things they planned to be bringing at their grandfathers house.

**-Mikan's P.O.V"**

Today Youichi and I are both packing for our transfer to granpa's house and i am very excited.... first, i am going to see granpa for the very first time and second, my friends are going with us..... Koko, Yuu and Hotaru was going to live with us inside our grandfathers house. Somehow we managed to convince their parents for them to move with us in Tokyo, oh well to tell you guys the truth, the secret that Youichi and i are related with the famous Nanjiro Sakura helped allot. Their Parents said yes when they found out who Youichi and I really are.

But wait... are my and Youichi's secret still safe?

Gladly yes, we managed to convince Koko, Yuu and Hotaru's parents to keep our real identities a secret... and Hataru helped a lot on the convincing part, how?.... it's named blackmailing and baka gun... i guess everyone's a bit afraid of Hotaru, even her parents.

Better move faster.

**-end of P.O.V-**

_Rrrrrriiiiiinnnngggggg!!!!!!_

"Hello!" Mikan stated answering her phone

"Idiot" the caller stated in an emotionless tone

Mikan pouted "Oh it's you Hotaru, no need to call me Idiot you know"

"Are you done packing?" Hotaru asked bluntly

"Almost, why?" Mikan asked

"Let's meet with the others at the park, a circus will perform today" Hotaru stated

"Sure, what time?"

"In two hours, at the seafoods restaurant"

"Roger"

* * *

"Ruka send a message to all our members to meet at my house, we all need a talk" Natsume stated as the two of them are on their way towrds the cafeteria. Ruka nodded.

"Ruka! Natsume!" Anna shouted waving her hands "Over here" she added, the two boys walked near them.

"Brother you look ugly today" Aoi commented seeing her brother in a bothered face. Natsume frowned. Aoi smirked "i'm only telling the truth"

"Yeah Natsume, what happened?" Nonoko asked in concern

"It's about our group" Ruka answered for his bestfriend.

"But Ruka, the new student not being able to be on our group was not that big to be an issue, if that concerns the problem" Anna stated

"It's more than that" Ruka stated

"Then what?" Aoi questioned

"We'll talk about it later" Natsume stated simply as he stood up.

"Wait aren't you guys going to eat lunch?" Nonoko asked

"Nope... we are not that hungry" Ruka answered as he also stood up "by the way all members have a meeting after classes, same place"

"Got it" Anna and Nonoko answered. Aoi just nodded, the place was also her house after all.

* * *

"Your late by two seconds" Hotaru stated bluntly as Mikan and Youichi came into view. Mikan pouted while Youichi just sighed with boredom

"What are we going to do first, the circus performance would not start in another three hours?" Yuu asked

"Let's visit the other stalls" Koko suggested. The others nodded in approval

* * *

"Are you sure we are going to enrol them at Alice academy?" a man stated

"Yes"

"But we all know how Alice academy really wotks, especially about the two rival groups" the man stated

"The school may have dilinquent students and a past but still it's the best school for the elites of Japan and they provide the best education"

"But what if they join a group" The man asked in worry

"If ever they do so it would be there decision, but according to the very last letter that their parents sent me, both of them have high thinking capabilities and they both have exceptional knowledge, so i think they can decide what's best for them"

"As you say so then, master"

* * *

"So how does that game work?" Mikan asked at a middle aged lady who mans a certain stall.

"It's very simple, while the wheel was spinning you have to throw darts on it once the wheel stops spinning the location where your darts where pinned have prizes written on it, the prize would automatically be yours" The Lady explained in a kind tone

"How much per try?" Koko asked

"Only 5 Rabbits for three"

"Let's try it then shall we?" Koko asked

"Sure" Yuu stated

"I'll go first" Mikan stated happily as she gave 5 rabbits towards the lady, the lady in return handed her with three darts. then the lady spinned the wheel, Mikan aimed for it using the first dart but missed.

"haaaaaaaayyyyy" Mikan stated with a sigh

"You can do it Mikan-chan" Yuu stated

"Go Mikan go!" Koko added

Mikan aimed again.... and....

she missed!!!!!

"Ouch, come on i haven't aimed a prize yet, you idiotic dart so please have pity on me and hit on a damn prize" Mikan muttered furiously towards her last dart before aiming it.

and,

bullseye!

"I aimed on one" Mikan stated cheerfully while clapping her hands.

"I therefor conclude, you have to tell bad and harsh words towards a dart for it to aim on a target" Koko stated goofily

"The wheel was about to stop spinning" Hotaru stated. Mikan looked at the wheel to see what her prize was.

"Congratulations! you just won a free silver friendship bracelet" The lady stated as she handled five similar bracelets towards mikan.

"Thanks, but why five?" Mikan asked with curiosity

"Whatever prize you land on you will gain five of it" the lady stated

"Cool" Koko stated "All right I'm next" He added handing the lady five rabbits. Then he aimed, unlike Mikan he managed to hit the wheel on his first try, but he was unlucky with the other two though, Then they waited for the wheel to stop....

"Congratulations, you won a backstage pass for five at the Circus that would happen today" The lady stated and handled an envelope towards Koko.

"Nice" Koko and Mikan chorused.

"Whose next?" Yuu asked

"I'll go" Hotaru stated bluntly then handed the lady with the exact amount. She aimed, and tadaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

All three of her darts aimed on a prize

"Wow Hotaru, your great!" Koko stated

"I wonder what your prize is" Mikan stated

"Yeah, adding with the point that your darts all landed on exactly the same area" Yuu added

"Let's just wait and see" Hotaru stated as the wheel stopped

"You are so very lucky today if you are a seafood lover" The lady stated "You won discount coupons from the Patty's Seafood house and since you aimed on it three times your prizes are also tripled" The lady added

"Crabs" Hotaru stated slyly. Her friends sweat dropped.

"Youichi are you going to try it?" Mikan asked while Yuu was giving his own payment since he was the next to try the game. "Sure" Youichi answered simply.

"Go Yuu!" Koko and Mikan chorused as Yuu aimed with his darts. He managed to aim on a prize with his second try but was unlucky with the first and third one.

"Congratulations you won the limited edition china tea cup set in five different colors, so all of you can have a set that's different from the others" The lady stated. "it's one of the

"Is there an orange or a pink one?" Mikan asked Yuu

"There's Pink but Orange was not available, also there's blue, violet, black and white" Yuu answered

"Then I'll have the blue one" Koko stated

"I'll have the violet, Mikan can have the pink one, black for Youichi and white for you" Hotaru stated as she looked towards Yuu. Yuu and the others nodded in approval.

"Youichi, it's your turn"

"....."

"Good luck" Mikan stated

Youichi aimed on the wheel, luckily for him he managed to aim with the first two darts but was unlucky with the last one.

"Congratulations, your first prize was exactly the same as hers" The lady stated pointing towards Mikan. "And your other prize was for each of you to choose a book of your choice" the lady stated as she pointed towards a shelf that was filled with books. "What book would you guys want?"

"I'll have a cook book if you have one" Mikan stated

"A book about performing magic" Koko stated

"I'll have a Chemistry book please" Yuu stated

"Nano-technology book" Hotaru stated bluntly

"Just give me this one" Youichi simply stated holding a manga on his hands.

"Sure" The lady stated then she placed the other books inside a shopping bag. The group then leaved the stall after saying thank you, the Circus would start in 30 minutes and they still needed to find a good spot.

"About the bracelets, what would we do with them" Mikan asked

"I have an idea" Yuu stated

"What?" Koko asked

"Why don't we each get two bracelets, then if ever we find new friends at Tokyo we would each give them a bracelet" Yuu stated

"Sounds good" Mikan stated

"Fine with me" Hotaru stated

"Nice idea" Koko stated

"Sure" Youichi said simply

"It's settled then" Mikan stated " Come on let watch the Circus performance"

"Yeah and might as well use my prize" Koko stated.

* * *

"Are everyone here?" Natsume asked Ruka, the members of the Crimson Devils are all gathered at the Hyuuga branch house that was located in Tokyo. The main House which was larger was also located in Tokyo but on a different location, the branch house was mainly built for Aoi and Natsume to be near at their school.

"Yeah, they are now waiting for the meeting to start"

"Then let's start" Natsume stated

"Hai"

"Everyone, let's start the meeting" Natsume stated "We have a problem......" he stated. Murmurs and whispers soon erupted around the four corners of the Hyuuga Mansion party hall.

"What?" Nonoko managed to ask

"The Green frogs recently managed to convince 4 other well known families to join on their group, meaning they have grown not only on their number of members but on influence as well, the new student who just transferred at school was one of them" Ruka stated" now if we won't manage to convince some families especially the teenagers to join our group we might be defeated"

"Then what are we going to do now?" Anna asked

"Oh we can convince the transferring new students to join our group" Aoi stated out loud. Everyone else immediately set their eyes towards the raven haired young lady which ended up to her feeling uneasy. "What?" She managed to ask when she cannot take all the stares around her anymore.

"You just said that new students are transfering" Nonoko stated

"Oh well..... yeah" Aoi stated

"What are they boys? girls? what school year are they on? from what family did they came from? what are their names? how do they look?" Anna asked continuously.

"I can't answer any of your questions yet. I've just heard some teachers gossiping about the arrival of some new students" Aoi stated

"Well atleast we know some new students are coming. That way we can prepare" Ruka stated. The others nodded

"Now let us continue our meeting" Natsume stated, his voice filled with authority. Everyone else nodded

* * *

"That was fun!" Koko stated as they got out of the circus tent.

"You are so right with that Koko" Mikan stated smiling "I absolutly enjoyed every part of it"

"Yeah, the Clowns are so funny but i like the performing lions best" Yuu added while fixing his glasses

"The Magicians gave highlight to the entire show though" Koko added

"Guys let's go" Mikan stated as she catched up with Hotaru and Youichi who where both already a few feet away.

"Hai" The two boys chorused

"So where do you guys wanna go now?" Mikan asked

"Laughing while watching the circus performances sure does make me hungry" Koko stated "Hey, Hotaru can we use our prize?"

"Yeah Hotaru can we?" Yuu asked. Hotaru just nodded in approval.

"Yehey.... cool" Mikan stated childishly as she jumped up and down with excitement. Yuu immidiately took his handkerchief out from his pocket since he was sweating so hard. Koko just let out a small smirk before joining Mikan on her jumping career. Hotaru and Youichi just rolled their eyes before muttering...... "idiots"

"Mikan-chan, Koko-kun.... uhm that's enough" Yuu stated as he played with his fingers "We should be going"

"All right then.... to the seafood resto we go" Mikan stated smiling

* * *

Yehey.... my longest chapter so far

so how was it????

I wanna know if you guys want the story or not so please send me your reviews

Again thanks to everyone...

God bless!!!!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Before anything else....... HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for the reviews you guys added.....

keep sending your comments....

and oh yeah i don't own Gakuen Alice.... how would I when i don't even know how to speak Japanese? and Gakuen Alice my dears, was Japanese.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Shit Mikan......"

"What?" Mikan asked looking at Koko with confusion.

"How com you didn't tell us your grandfathers house was mega filthy super duper big" Koko stated while trying to see how far his eyes could take him. Mikan sighed "How would i know it was this big?, told you guys we haven't seen him yet, let alone his house"

"I wonder how many rooms are in this house, and how many floors is this freakin house anyways?" Yuu asked

"If i counted it right, 12 floors" Hotaru answered

"Oh my god Yuu" Mikan stated while covering her mouth. Yuu looked at her with confusion, "why?" He asked

"You just said the word 'freakin' " Koko answered smirking. Yuu's eyes widened "Oh my... Jesus forgive me, i shouldn't have said a nasty word... Forgive me for i have sinned" Yuu stated in panic then he positioned at one corner and started praying.

"When will this door open?" Youichi asked to particularly no one. Mikan just shrugged "I don't know, all I know right now is that we have been standing here for 20 minutes"

"The door was opening" Hotaru stated. The others all looked towards the door.

* * *

"Anna, what are your plans today?" Nonoko asked while flipping a new edition of her favourite Teen magazine. She was currently talking with Anna on the phone.

"Nothing much... just going to have a little shopping and maybe a visit at the Salon to get my hair trimmed a little"

"Oh great... can I go with you?"

"Sure thing" Anna stated "And might as well invite Aoi"

"Then let's meet at the coffee shoppe" Nonoko stated

"got that"

"bye"

"bye"

* * *

"You must be Mikan-sama and you are Youichi-sama" A blond haired man stated gayly "And if i am right these are your friends Hotaru-sama, Yuu-sama and Koko-sama" He added as he pointed towards the three respectively. Mikan nodded politely

"Oh well you guys are so adorable can i give you a huuuuuuugggggggg!!!!????" Narumi asked excitedly as he playfully clapped his hands. Both Hotaru and Youchi glared at him darkly while Mikan nervously hid behind Koko's back who immidiately shook his head stating a 'no'. Only Yuu was the one two talk politely "We are sorry sir but we refuse due to----"

"Oh it's okay with me" Narumi stated

"Excuse us but who are you?" Youichi asked bluntly as he eyed Narumi with boredom.

"Oh yeah!" Narumi stated as he snapped his fingers "I am Narumi and i am your grandfathers right hand man. You guys can call me Narunaru, naru-chan or narumi-sensei since i am also going to be your class advicer."

"Class advicer?" Mikan asked curiously "don't tell us we are going to attend a normal school?"

"Uhm yeah at Gakuen Alice, it's what Nanjiro-sama wanted and i am just following his orders" Narumi stated "Why do you have problems with it?" Narumi asked with full alert

"Nothing... it's just that it would be our first time attending a normal school" Mikan stated as she played with her fingertips "Since we are all homeschooled before"

"Don't worry then you guys will be fine" Narumi stated

"Of course" Mikan stated smiling

"That school....." Hotaru stated with seriousness in her voice

"Gakuen Alice?" Narumi asked tough he was sure it was the school Hotaru was talking about. The Raven haired girl nodded "It was the infamous school where the two most rival powerful groups in the elite community resides rifght" She stated calmly and with confidence

"Yeah it was that school" Narumi stated

"Why do the elite families split into two anyways?" Koko asked

"Why? don't you guys know?" Narumi asked. Everyone shook their head "no, our parents doesn't want us to get involved with whatever war was happening" Yuu stated

"Why?" Narumi asked

"Well they wanted to stay neutral as posibble... though we think it won't last long anymore since we are transferring to Gakuen Alice" Koko stated "What's the main reason for the rivalry anyways?"

"I don't have time to tell you guys now since Nanjiro-sama was already waiting for your arrival" Narumi stated

"Oh yeah!" Mikan exclaimed as she laughed nervously "we should go"

"Well then this way please" Narumi stated as he guided the group towards a carriage that was with no doubt, fit for a royalty. The group all looked at him with curiosity altough Youichi and Hotaru was clever enough to quickly hide their surprise.

"Isn't the house this one?" Koko asked as he pointed towards the 12 story mansion. Narumi smiled before he shook his head "no, this building was the servants quarters" He stated.

"That's a servants quarter?" Yuu shouted out of shock. Narumi nodded "yeah this was the servants quarters where all the servants sleep and take some rest. They are also allowed to entertain their visitors inside the quarters and around the other areas at the Sakura premises including the great mansion provided that they have asked for permision" He axplained. The group nodded in understanding "There was also a similar building for the guards"

"Cool" Youichi stated as he slipped both hands towards his pockets

"This way" Narumi stated pointing again towards the carriage

"Isn't it fun riding on a carriage!" Mikan stated while they were traveling. her head peeping out of the carriage window. Yuu nodded as a reply.

"Sure is" Koko stated with his head also peeping outside. Hotaru and Youichi where both silent during the trip, though in their eyes it was visible that they are enjoying the view, that nature can offer.

"Narumi-sensei why are we on a carriage anyways?" Mikan asked

"Well cars are not allowed to enter at the main house" Narumi stated simply. Mikan was still curious for the reason why but decided to let it pass by now. she can ask why later anyways, as long as she doesn't forget.

"Were here" Narumi announced as the carriage halted to a stop. The passengers then went out one by one.

"Oh my!" Mikan exclaimed upon seeing the main house. If the servants house was already considered as a mansion then the main house was a palace. Hell, it was indeed a palace with two towers located at the edge. The appearance was a mix and match of different colors yet it doesn'l end up looking too colorful instead the sight was pleasing to ones eye.

"It's huge" Youichi exclaimed with his voice a little higher than it's usual tone. People guess that it was rather true that when someone was caught up in a big surprise even the often poker faced individuals change a little.

"Like how many floors was this house anyways?" Hotaru asked with evident tone of curiousity on her voice. Even the almost emotionless raven haired girl was amazed this time.

"35 floors, 40 if you consider the underground dungeons that was 5 floors" Narumi answered "The main house includes hundreds of rooms of which 50% are in line for the guest to use, there's a also a huge library that houses thousands of different books and magazines from advenmture to sci-fi, romance to comedy, horror to suspense and etc. Besides the Library was the technology room which houses the latest gadgets, this is where you guys can play video games or surf the net altough a laptop was also placed inside your rooms. We also have an entertainment area where in you guys can watch movies ar shows 24/7... it was actually a mini movie room. Then there's the music room which houses different musical instrumants including two grand pianoes. We also have a dance studio where you can groove and ,move until you sweat."

Then Narumi's phone ringed.

"Hello" Narumi stated then listened closely to whatever the other person on the line was saying. Narumi nodded "Yes sir we are already on our way" Then he nodded before finally putting his phone back to his poccket.

"I'll explain more about the house while we walk" Narumi stated. the group nodded.

"Well then continuing, the house like what i have said before holds a 5 floor dungeon but don't worry there are no prisoners or a winged dragon down there. We also have a great hall where in great parties are often catered. Then asides from that we also have the dining room which can house a hundred people at one time. the kitchen was located besides the dining area." Narumi added "Then there was also the study room, the sleepover room..."

"We have a sleepover room?" Mikan asked excitedly. Narumi smiled then nodded "Continuing there was also a recording studio, a rooftop swimming pool asides from the pool outside. A sports and recreational area was also built inside the house where in you can play games such as chess or table tennis. Sports that require a larger area was often played at a specially built gymnasium located not too far from the main house."

"And?" Youichi stated

"Well that's all i can tell you guys from now" Narumi stated "And truthfully i don't know what's on some areas of this house. Since it was so huge i haven't visited every room yet" He stated as he stopped towards a room with large oak door. "We are here" He stated

"What floor was this?" Yuu asked

"we are on the 30th floor" Narumi answerd.

"Glad this house does have an elevator or else we won't be here as quickly" Hotaru stated

"Yeah... and sure glad i don't suffer some heart attack" Koko added "If i do you guys might be sending me at the hospital right now since i might have an attack knowing how large this house was" he stated again smiling sheepishly.

"I'll tell your grandfather first that you guys are here" Narumi stated "I'll be back later". Mikan nodded and as if it was a que Narumi opened the door moments later. The group patiently waited outside.

"The interior was great" Yuu commented after letting his eyes tour around.

"Yeah it is" Hotaru added. She was not the one who easily gets amazed on how a house looks, it was Mikan's job really... but today was not ordinary, thus Hotaru ended up complimenting the house too "the interior designers who did the designs on this house were wih no doubt professionals, seeing they have managed to join together a mixture of modern and ancient Japanese designs"

"Yeah and theirs a little touch of ancient greek and roman designs too" Mikan added

"With some French and American modern designs" Youichi added

"And their are some antique furnitures from different parts of the world" Yuu added

"Antique furnitures that they have mixed together with this eras latest gadgets" Koko added.

Then the door opened revealing Narumi "You guys can come in and goodluck"

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me along" Aoi stated as she sat down after arriving at the coffee shoppe "You guys might not know but you two are my saviors" She stated

"Huh?" the two older girls stated

"You just saved me from my annoying brother" Aoi stated "The jerk, if I see his face again I might choke him to death"

"Why? what did he do this time?" Anna asked

"He actually flushed down my favourite lipgloss and it was a limited edition!!!!" Aoi practically stated with deep anger for her brother. "That wicked perverted lord of the underground "

"He actually did that?" Nonoko stated

"Yeah he did, that's how evil he can be" Aoi stated "And guess what, the reason why he flushed it down was because he was bored... you got it BORED!!!... he could have just flushed his psp or his manga or anything else he owns!!!!"

"Chill Aoi" Anna stated "Let's order some tea to calm you down" she added "This coffee shoppe also serves tea and tea can make you feel relaxed"

"Aha... let's order some cake slices with it" Nonoko added "Today was supposed to be a fun day for shopping"

* * *

"You are so evil Natsume" Ruka stated "You actually did that to your sisters lipgloss?"

"Yeah sure did... To bad she saw it while it was its final detination" Natsume stated smirking

"What she saw it? how?"Ruka asked "why did you do that to her precious item anyways?"

"Well I was bored this morning and decided to annoy her... too bad when I went towards her room she was nowhere to be found" Natsume stated "then I accidentally saw her make up kit and bored as I was I decided to took hold of her lipgloss to write annoying notes on her bathroom mirror u try as i might the lipgloss won't right on the wall and i eded up flushing it inside the toilet and that's the time when she stepped in"

"Your so evil... really" Ruka stated sighing.

"Proud to be" Natsume stated "did you find any information about the students that are transferring?"

"None... there are no informations when i hacked over the schools computer system" Ruka stated

"That's bad" Natsume stated

"Yeah"

"How about the other group?"

"Luckily for us, they haven't seemed to noticed yet that new students where transferring"

"Even Jinno?" Natsume asked. Ruka nodded

* * *

"Come in" Narumi stated as he went back inside the room. Mikan and the others soon followed. Then they saw a well built man in his early 60 facing the window. They can tell that the old man was of great power and authority, basing it on how firm he stands and on how galantly he dresses. "They are here sir' Narumi stated happily " I therefor say, meet your grandchildren and their small group of trustworthy friends"

The group sweat dropped even Hotaru.

Then the old man showed himself. "Why don't you give your old man a hug?" He stated. the group then realized that he might be powerful but that didn't stop him from ending up with a kind personality.

Mikan looked nervously over at Hotaru. "It will end up fine, you should go" Hotaru assured her, she might be cold hearted most of the times ut Hotaru knows when to give her friends a helping hand. Mikan smiled "Come on Youichi" she stated as she advanced over to give her grandfather a hug. Youichi followed soon enough. Hotaru meanwhile was videotapping the whole scene.

"Hey don't tell me your going to sell that?" Koko asked knowing how greedy Hotaru can e when it comes to money.

"Don't worry Koko i still have a heart in case you don't know" Hotaru stated "This is for safe keeping"

"Oh...."

"Hey guys come over here" Mikan stated as her hands motioned for he other three to come nearer. "Grandpa meet our friends..."

"I'm Yuu Tobita sir it's a pleasure finally meeting you" Yuu stated then bowed down politely

"I'm Kokoro Yome... just plain Koko for short... thank you sir for letting us stay her with them"

"Hotaru Imai... nice to know you sir"

The old man smiled. "And it's a pleasure knowing you too... i have done some business with your families and i'm glad to know you are friends with my grandchildren"

_knock knock_

"Come in" Mikans grandfather stated

"Sir the food was now prepared" A middle aged woman stated her head peeping behind the door. Them her eyes grew wide "Is that really them?" She asked with excitement

"Yes Martha it's them" Narumi answered while clapping his hands out of excitement. He was even twirling around in tiptoe.

'' He's gay?" Yuu asked Hotaru through wisper. Hotaru nodded "Obviously"

"Mikan. Youichi. Meet great aunt Martha... she was our head maid and the one who took care of your mother when she was a lot younger" grandfather stated "Their family have served our family from generations"

"Nice to meet you aunt Martha" Mikan stated while Youichi bowed a little to show courtesy.

"You two really looked like your parents.... Mikan you are a complete replica of your mother and you Youichi with your father"

"thanks" Mikan stated

"Now let's head down to eat... I know you guys are hungry" Grandpa stated. The group nodded

* * *

That's it... sorry for the late update

please send your reviews... please... thanks

God Bless!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there people... how are you doing?

Sure hope your all doing fine.....

chapter 6 coming up....

and oh yeah... add me on facebook.... pm me if you want then i'll tell you...

and for the disclaimer......

I Don't own any parts of Gakuen Alice except for this story and the other stories I'm planning to write... and that's the whole truth and nothing but the truth... and the truth hurts i swear!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

_...................flashback.............._

_"Mikan honey where are you now?" Yuka's voice was heared from the other side of the phone. It wouldn't take a split second for Mikan to notice that her mom's voice was shivering in fear._

_"Mom are you alright?" Mikan asked with worry "What's happening?"_

_"Where's your brother?" Yuka asked. "He's with me" Mikan answerd "Now can you please tell me what's going on?"  
_

_"Mikan don't go home now you here me" Yuka stated not answering her daughters questions "and tell Youichi not to go home too"_

_"But why?" Mikan asked in confusion "Why do you sound so scared?"_

_"Take care of your self honey and keep an eye on your brother......We Love you so much... " Yuka stated her voice trembling_

_"We love you too...." Mikan stated "Wait mom are you crying?"_

_"I just missed your voice honey"_

_"Mom tell me what's going on" Mikan statec "Where's father?"_

_"Can you give the phone to Youichi?" Yuka pleaded not answerin her daughters question. Mikan handled the phone towards Youichi after turning the speakers on._

_"Mom" Youichi stated_

_"Hello there Youichi" Yuka stated "How's my sweet pea?"_

_"I'm fine... mom why are you sounding fearful... is there something going on?"_

_"I Love you so much honey" Yuka stated "Take care of your self alright... and be a good man"_

_"Mom why are you telling it now?" Youichi asked_

_"i just want you to know"_

_"Mom where going home now" Mikan stated_

_"No honey.. don't go home.. stay at Hotaru's now you hear me" Yuka stated her voice full of command and authority._

_"But can you at least tell as what's going on?" Mikan asked_

_"We love you two so much... dad and me" Yuka stated_

_"Mom?" Youichi stated...._

_Then they here Yuka's phone dropped......_

_"Mom?" This time it was Mikan..._

_"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

_"Aniki where are you going?" Youichi asked when Mikan suddenly run after hearing their nom's shout.._

_"Home" Mikan stated_

_"I'm going with you" Youichi stated as he followed. Mikan just nodded_

_Soon enough they arrived at the Sakura mansion premises...._

_"Mom.. where home" Mikan called...._

_"No one seems to be home" Youichi stated "I'ts so silent.... and creepy"_

_"I don't know why but i'm feeling kinda worried" Mikan stated "The door was locked"_

_"Are you sure mom was home" Youichi asked_

_"Yeah... i went home 3 hours ago remember? since i forgot my wallet" Mikan stated "And mom said they are not planning to go anywhere"_

_"Let's go inside" Youichi stated_

_"You go check the first floor and i'll check the rooms... maybe they are having a rest" Mikan stated. Youichi nodded before heading towards the kitchen._

_""_

_"Hey what happened?" Youichi asked in worry as he rushed upstairs._

_Then he saw her. His older sister infront of their parents room, hugging her knees tightly while she was crying._

_"What happened?" Youichi asked as he moved nearer. "Mom and Dad..." Mikan stated her voice trembling as she weakly pointed towards the room "Mom and Dad... they're gone..."_

_Youichi's eyes widened as he rushed towards the room. Then it struck him.... Their parents where murdered. With no mercy_

_There in that very room where their parents lifeless body. Their mother had a kitchen knife struck right at her heart her red lips oozzing wit blood coming out of her mouth. Her eyes which was still open had a sign of fear on it and she was still holding her phone at her right hand she was clutchig it tightly. Her clothes also looked horrible since blood already have mixed with it._

_Their father was not killed on the same way but it was also Brutal. He was lying not far from their mother. He was shot to death by a gun on his heart. the way his clothes are on a mess can tell hat he tried to battle the murderers._

_Then at that very moment for the very first time. Youichi didn't bother holding on to his emotions as he on bended knees started to cry._

_..........end of flashback......._

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mikan shouted as she woke up from a nightmare. Too bad it was not an ordinary nightmare. hat nightmare lead er back to the very momant where her parents was murdered. Yes their parents where killed with no mercy.

"What happened?" Yuu asked with worry as he rushed over towards her friend. The others also rushed over the auburn haired girl who was hugging her pilow. They where currently inside the sleepover room since thay all have decided to sleep their for their first week.

"I dreamed of it and it was so horrible" Mikan stated weakly as she continued on weeping

"Hush.. it's alright where here" Hotaru stated wih comfort as she gave Mikan a hug. If there where moments wherein Hotaru shows how much she cares for herfriends, then you can count this moment as one of them.

"Yeah Mikan where here for you... all of us" Koko stated "You'll be fine"

"Thanks" Mikan stated as she formed a small smile on her lips.

"Onee-chan" Youichi stated in a low voice but was still heard by everyone. Mikan sensed the worry on his voice. "Don't worry Youichi... i'm fine" she stated struggling to make her voice sound covincing... but she failed seeing the unconvincing look on her brothers eyes.

Then she faked a small giggle "I'm sorry Youichi neh!.... Sister was suppose to be taking care of you not the other way around" Mikan stated "I'm being to emotional again don't you think?" she added while facing her younger brother "Sister's going to promise to be stronger alright"

Youichi nodded as a small curve formed on his lips. Mikan smiled

"That's enough of the drama or we might catch some eyebags" Koko stated grinning "besides its our first day at our new school tommorow... and i don't want to look horrible infront of all those chika babes"

Mikan and Yuu giggled at his words while a slight hint of amusement was visible on both Youichi and Hotaru's eyes.

"I don't think we can sleep any longer" Hotaru stated "I'ts already 5:30 and classes starts at 8"

"Yeah.. your right" Yuu stated as she glanced over the sleepover rooms wall clock.

"Hey grandpa says there's a rooftop pool right?" Mikan stated "Do you guys want an early swim?"

"Sure" Yuu stated

"Cool" shouted Koko "I'm gonna rush to my room and change for some swimming attire.. don't leave witout me"

"Don't worry we won't" Mikan stated as she with the rest rushed towards their own rooms to change for some swimming attires.

* * *

"Natsume!!! why are you still asleep!!!!!??????" Natsume's mother Kaoru Hyuuga shouted at that very time of the day. Natsume looked at her mother with boredom. "Don't look at me that way... now arrise and prepare your lazy butt to school!" she stated before rushing out of his son's room

"hn" Natsume muttered as he boredly stood up from his ing sized bed and walked inside his own bathroom.

"Be at the dining room in 20 minutes sharp" Kaoru practically shouted as she was going down the stairs.

"Whatever" Natsume mumbled before brushing his theeth.

Today was on of those days that can be labeled as one of Natsume's lazy days. He truthfully doesn't want to attend classes that day.

Then an evil grin formed on his lips.

He was going to escape that days classes.

* * *

"How was your sleep?" Granpa asked while they where having breakfast.

"Fine" Mikan stated "We all have slept comfortably" she added "they decided not to tel about Mikan having a nightmare as to not make him worried.

"That's a great start for your first day at Gakuen Alice then" grandpa stated "Are you guys ready?"

The group nodded

"Can I ask a question?" Hotaru stated. The old man nodded

"Why are there two groups existing at the school?"

* * *

"Your planning to escape your classes aren't you?" Aoi asked her older brother before taking a bite of her waffle. Natsume just nodded boredly "Well then you shouldn't" Aoi stated after swallowing.

"And why so?" Natsume asked.

"Because the new students are supposed to be arriving today" Aoi practically stated

"Oh yeah... right... i almost forgot about that"

"Moron" Aoi stated playfully towards her brother. Natsume just smirked

* * *

"As to what i know it all happened about twenty years ago" Grandpa stated

"Can you tell us the story?" Yuu asked politely. The old man nodded "About twenty years ago the two groups don't exist very far from what was happening now. But then all have changed when a conflict was formed amongst three members of the elite families... the families namely the Hyuuga's, The Nogi's and The Koizoumi's"

"What conflict?" Koko asked "and why don't we have any idea about it?"

"According to stories the once who are mainly involved where Miaka Hyuuga, Yuji Nogi and Akira Koizoumi. During that time that three teenagers where all about to graduate collage. Having a relationship with Miaka Hyuuga, Yuji proposed to her just after their graduation which the girl gladly accepted. They where supposed to be married 3 months after the proposal but about a month ago prior to the wedding date the girl went missing"

"Then what happened?" Mikan asked

"Yuji went searching for her... then about after a week from the girl's dissapearrance, Akira showed up accusing Yuji of kidnapping" Grandpa stated "apparently he showed up stating he saw Yuji kidnapping Miaka the day she was reported to be missing........"

* * *

cliffhanger....bwahaha

sorry guys for the short chapter.....

promise i'll make the next chapters a lot longer.....

Mikan and her friends are entering the Academy in the next chapter so keep reading...

And people of the earth.... i'm again asking for your reviews since as a newbie writer it was very important...

Thanks again

and as i always end everything.....

God Bless!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The seventh chapter!!!!!

haha.....

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. That's a fact. Period.

And guys whether you like this story or not please send me your reviews... i won't mind even if you guys tell me this story sucks,,, just send me your reviews....

and here is the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 7

"Then what happened?" Mikan asked.. it was evident on her voice that she was really into the whole story.

"The sudden accusation turned to be a big news among the elite communities... some have totally believed the accusation that Akira stated while some believed that Yuji was indeed innocent... thus it began a rivalry among the elite families...."

"The accusation ended towards the courts... but on the final day of judgement, when Yuji was about to be sentence guilty because of lack of evidence to prove his innocence... an unexpected visitor came... someone who people expected to be dead when she was gone missing for several weeks... It was none other than the girl Miaka Hyuuga...."

"Then what.... did Yuji really kidnapped her?"

"True to say.... she was there to prove Yuji's innocence" Grandpa stated " It turns out that she was really abducted but not by Yuji but by Akira Koizoumi....

"But how?" Koko asked "Why would he do that?"

"Its simple... Akira was secretly inlove with Miaka and since he never wanted Miaka to end up with no one else but him... he decided to abduct the girl and put all blame towards the Hyuuga boy... am i right?" Hotaru stated. The old man nodded.

"Then what happened"

"Yuji's innocence was proven due to Miaka's statement and Akira was sentenced to 5 years of imprisonment, a month of community services and payment for damages... after several months the nuptial between Miaka and Yuji was celebrated successfully"

"What happened with the rivalry?" Youichi asked

"Sad to say... a truce between the three families mostly involved never happened and to add it up the once who joined the Koizoumi's stick up with them while those who believed the Hyuuga's sticked unto them... thus is the start of the formation of Green Frogs and the Crimson Devils"

"Then howcome we don't know about it?" Yuu asked

"There where several families that never wanted to be part of the rivalry and your families are one of them...The reason why we never told you guys was because we never wanted you guys to get involved... but i don't think we can do that for any longer possible time now since you guys would be transferring at Gakuen Alice"

"---------- and speaking of school..." Yuu stated

"We should rush or we'll be late" Hotaru stated calmly while eating her favorite food. Crabs

"Hotaru we just ate breakfast" Koko stated unbelievingly looking towards his almost stoic friend. Yeah almost since Koko can see the tiny visible spark of happiness on her eyes, probably bacause she was eating crabs. But Koko don't care for the reason of her happines though, he cares more of what she feels... It's a rare scene to see even a tiny glint of happines on Hotaru's face since she was an expert in hiding her emotions and people. Koko was luckt enough to have seen it that day.

* * *

"Err… are you guys sure with that disguise thing?" Narumi asked as he scanned each one of them. They where not dressed as geeks like most people who dresses up, instead they where all wearing simple clothes and shoes that people would immediately think they where just common. Mikan and Hotaru where also dressed up like boys, to make things clear they where acting like tomboys.

They where not even wearing any accessories at all and they where all carrying simple backpacks. Hotaru even managed to get simple phones with no camera for them to use although their blackberries are still with them.

"Do we look like we are not?" Hotaru asked stoically. Narumi shook his head. "Then it's clear" Koko stated as he set his eyes towards the window.

"Narumi-sensei remember the things we told you guys to do? … Don't break anything unless it's for emergency or if we can't handle the situations anymore other than that don't interfere" Mikan stated as she tied her long auburn into a high ponytail then putting on an army inspired cap afterwards, Hotaru was also wearing a hat except for the color which was black.

"Sure Mikan-sama" Narumi stated

"Cut the Sama… that's the first rule" Mikan stated in a disappointed tone "I can't believe you forgot"

"Now state the things we asked you to do" Hotaru stated "State it clearly or else I'll shoot you to your death" She added evilly while pointing her baka gun towards Narumi.

Yuu, Koko and Mikan sweat dropped at the scene while Youichi kept his cool and stoic aura.

"Uhm Hotaru… you don't have to be harsh" Yuu stated calmly.

"What was that?" Narumi asked while pointing towards the gun. Mikan looked at him with a you-shouldn't-have-asked-what look while Koko grinned. Yuu looked at him nervously

"This is a Gun especially made to shut idiotic people such as you… This is very handy and very reliable one shot of this gun is equivalent to the impact caused by being hit by a six wheeler truck" Hotaru stated stoically "Do you want to give it a try… I can shoot you now. It's easy I assure you…"

"No thanks" Narumi stated nervously

"State the things we told you then" Hotaru stated while opening a can of crab roes. With that Narumi stated everything the group told him to do.

Don't call them sama or address them with names such as sir, Madame, master, my lady, boss or any other in relation. They should only be addressed using their given reality that they came from rich families should be kept as secrets. The reason why they are their to study was because of a program no more no 't treat them like a should be a god 20 ft. away from them. Guards should not also interfere if ever anyone of them are caught inside a fight, they can only interfere if and only if Mikan and the others can not handle the situation any longer but if ever they where signaled not to interfere hey should follow.

And countless other rules and things…..

* * *

"Natsume-nii you should better hurry or we'll be late again" Aoi stated as she shout from inside the Hyuuga family limousine "I can't believe you are such a slowpoke" She added

"Whatever" Natsume stated with a bored tone as he entered the car "Let's go" He stated commanding the driver. "Hai"

"You are such a moron" Aoi stated towards her older brother who just smirked in return.

"Where's Ruka?" Natsume asked

"Oh… he was gone earlier" Aoi stated "You should act like Ruka-nii sometimes brother. I mean he was responsible, kind, loving and a total gentleman and you are a complete jerk, arrogant, unkind and very ungentleman. You two are total opposites"

"Tsch... But I'm also responsible, kind, loving and gentle" Natsume stated

"Oh yeah you are responsible on finding the next slut to date, you are kind to dogs and with dogs I mean to the bitches. You love to join parties with girls who act like whores and you are a gentleman with the next girl you'll gonna play with but in the end your just going to break their hearts" Aoi stated sarcastically.

Natsume grinned.

"Seriously brother when will you stop?" Aoi asked

"To be honest… to stop is not yet on my options"

"Well then now you should…Natsume-nii there might be a time you would regret your actions"

"That will never happen"

"It could… when it comes to love everything could be made possible and that includes you being hurt when you think you are already in love" Aoi stated "And that pain could be a result of you toying around with girls"

"Whatever"

"Your stupid" Aoi stated

* * *

"I can't believe it… my plants on Farmville have all withered" Anna stated when she check on her farm.

"I thought you already harvested your crops?" Nonoko asked

"I forgot about it… just think about the coins I could have added if I have harvested them" Anna stated sadly while removing her crops that already died.

"That's disappointing" Nonoko stated

"You bet it is"

"I'll have to check on my pet fishes on fish world by the way" Nonoko stated and turned her own laptop on. She then logged in to facebook then soon after she was feeding her pet fishes. "Just on time"

"Hey I have a new Farmville gift request from Aoi. It's a sheep how adorable" Anna stated

"She also gifted me with one" Nonoko stated when she checked over her requests.

"Let's send a gift back in return… I'll send her a reindeer since Christmas was coming near"

"I'll gift her with an apricot tree"

"Farmville was so addicting"

"You bet"

"Hey Ruka wanted me to buy him on friends for sale…" Anna stated

"And Natsume wanted me to buy him" Nonoko stated

"Shall we?"

"Sure"

"All right"

"Have you tried 21 questions?" Nonoko asked. Anna shook her head. "Let's give it a try then"

"Sure"

"Hey a question here states "blah… blah… blah…."

And there goes the facebook addiction.

* * *

"This school was sure big eh" Koko commented as he scanned the whole school

"Sure is" Narumi stated "We even have a mini town full of stores for shopping and it's called Central town"

"Cool" Mikan stated

"Let's head towards the principals office first for some briefing" Narumi stated. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Uhm.. Anna dear we should go" Nonoko stated "Or we'll be late...again"

"Oh yeah..the new students are coming today right?"

"aha..so we better hurry"

"Do the beasts know?" Anna asked. referring to the members of green frogs as the beasts.

"No not yet"

"Narumi was sure doing a great job... making the new students as our classmates"

"Come on let's get going... the others might already be inside the room"

* * *

"Mikan-sama, Youich-sama, Hotaru-sama. Yuu-sama, Koko-sama" The principal stated as he prepared his hand for a handshake which Mikan gladly accepted "Thank you for choosing Alice Academy as your school despite the fact of two groups existing around"

"Actually it was our grandfather who enrolled as here" Mikan stated

"Oh yeah... Your grandfather was one of this schools primary sponsors" The principal stated

"Are we attending the same classes?" Koko asked

"Yeah and Narumi will be your adviser since your grandfather requested for it... you'll be joinig class B except for Youichi who will be part of the lower year"

"Here are your schedules and a school map for each of you and another map for central town"

"How about our locker keys?" Yuu asked politely

"You guys don't have locker keys since your locker was different from the rest... Ill show you before we head to your new room" Narumi stated

"Goodluck to all of you and tell me if any emergencies occur" The Principal stated. He was already briefed with the rules the group have made.

"Thank You Mr. Principal" Mikan and Yuu stated while the tree others just nodded.

* * *

"Ruka..."

"Ohayo Natsume" Ruka stated as Natsume took his seat which was locatedbesides Ruka. Natsume nodded in return "Why did you leave early?" Natsume asked his bestfriend and cousin. Yeah Ruka Nogi was indeed Natsume and Aoi's first degree cousin and true to be told. He was none other than Yuji Nogi and Miaka Hyuuga's son.

"It's my turn to feed the horses today that's why" Ruka stated, he was a member of the schools equestrian team.

"....."

"How was the group doing so far?" Ruka asked

"In terms of influence and power we are still ahead of them but if it continues that they have more mambers than us we shoul act"

" I wish Mom and Dad can help us"

" Come on Ruka they already did their part, It's our time to act now"

"Yeah your right"

"..."

"Natsume. thanks"

"For what"

"For leading the group when i should be the one doing it since i was Miaka and Yuji's son"

"Don't mention it" Natsumi stated as he showed his bestfriend a small smile

* * *

"I can't believe it... he was online" Aoi stated "Should i chat with him?" She thought while taping her table. It was announced earlier that their first two classes would be free periods since a meeting was being held... thus ending the students to do whatever they wanted to do.

"Fine i don't have anything else to do anyways"

**bluefire : hi....**

**grayghost: whats up?**

**bluefire: nothing great in particular**

**grayghost: don't you have classes?**

**bluefire: faculty meeting... free period**

**grayghost:oh**

**bluefire: you act like my older brother**

**grayghost: ????**

**bluefire: you really don't like talking too much. basing on how short your relies are.**

**grayghost: whatever**

**bluefire: see. you guys even uses the same words.**

**grayghost:"..."**

**bluefire: what's your real name anyways?**

**ghost: you'll find out soon**

**bluefire: when? can't wait**

**grayghost: i'll be transferring at your school.**

**bluefire: You mean your one of the students coming here today?**

**grayghost: we are already here... you want to meet me up?**

**bluefire: now?**

**grayghost: yeah**

**bluefire: where?**

**grayghost: sakura tree**

**bluefire: sure i'll go there**

_grayghost was no longer online_

_bluefire was no longer online_

"So Youich who was your online buddy?" Koko asked grinning.

"It's none of your bussiness" Youichi stated stoically before standing up

"A girl by the name Aoi Hyuuga... am i right?" Hotaru stated in a teasing tone. Yeah even the ice queen knows how to tease someone.

"Oh Youichi's finally love struck eh" Mikan stated excitedly causing Youichi to blush.

"Hey where are you going?" Yuu asked when youichi turned around towards another direcion.

"He was going to meet her" Hotaru stated

"How did you know?" Koko asked. Hotaru showed her own laptop " I hacked on Youichi's computer allowing me to access on all of his accounts"

"Your evil" Yuu stated

"I know" Hotaru stated nonchalantly

* * *

"This is your locker room" Narumi stated "it was built upon Nanjiro-sama's request and an only be open by certain people" Narumi added " and those people includes you guys, me and Nanjiro-sama... You can also allow your friends to enter provided that you should tell me first"

"To open the door all you guys needed to do was to put your right hands on the scanner... the scanner then will check to data's stored which will allow access for opening. If one person tries to open the door without permision the red light will start to get off"

"Can we try?" Mikan asked. Narumi nodded. With that Mikan put her right hand towards the scanner. moments later the door open

"Awesome" Koko stated. The others nodded

"Hey inside was cooler" Mikan stated and she was not lying at all

"Whoa!" Koko exclaimed "Man i'm so lucky to be your friend... only a Sakura can have something this awesome"

"Aren't we lucky!" Yuu added while fixing his glasses"

"Yeah sure we are... let's get inside shall we before someone else find out we are here" Mikan stated "Besides i want to take a closer look at the place"

"Hai" Yuu answered.

The group excluding Youichi who was gone to meet up with his online chat mate entered the locker room. And tell you guys it was no ordinary locker room. You guys won't believe?

Then tell me how can a locker room be considered ordinary when they have their very own walk in closet inside the room and at the very center of the room was a jacuzzi?

That's not all not far from the jacuzzi at the right was a mini living room set with a mini refrigerator filled with lots of snacks not far from it. To top it all let's add the laptops, the flatscreen tv and the dvd player that was found inside the room.

"Mikan-chan we should go or you guys would be late for your first day" Narumi stated. Mikan nodded then Narumi's phone started ringing.

"Moshi" Narumi stated then he listened to whatever the person on the other line was saying " Hai sir i understand... Do you want to talk with them?"

"All right sir i understand... i'll tell them right away".

"Who called?" Mikan asked after Narumi put his phone back inside his pockets

"Your grandfather" Narumi stated

"What did he said?"

"Oh yeah he told me that you guys can't do the things you where planning to do since he doesn't approve of it" Narumi stated happily "You guys can't act as commoners"

"What?" Koko exclaimed in dissapointment

"But we can still hide our real identities can we?" Hotaru asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah he told me guys you can" Narumi stated "as long as you won't act like weaklings"

"It's fine then... I should call Youichi to tell the news" Mikan stated

* * *

"Your late" Youichi stated grumpily when Aoi arrived at their metting place. Aoi giggled as ann answer making Youichi's eye twitch "What's funny?" He asked.

Aoi sighed before smiling "Nothing... i just can't believe there could be someone who can act exactly the same as my brother"

"Whatever"

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga by the way"

"Youichi"

"Youichi?"

"I can't tell"

"Why not"

"Because i prefer not too"

"Come on it's just me... if you want yur identity to be kept secret from others i won't tell anyone" Aoi stated "I'll keep it as a secret. promise"

"Fine" Youichi stated. Aoi smiled

"Youichi. Youichi Sakura"

"Your a Sakura?" Aoi asked her eyes widening in surprise. Youichi just nodded

"Cool" Aoi exclaimed as she sat besides Youichi making the siver haired boy blush since she was never this near physical contact with a girl except his sister and Hotaru.

"Keep it as a secret" Youichi stated "We actually even decided to act as ordinary people but grandfather disapproved of it so we ended up as keeping our real identities as a secret" Youichi stated. He can't believe he was actually letting himself to freely talk endlessly with a guirl he just met. But he was happy.

"But can i ask you why?'

"Simple if the people knew who we really are they'll be all over us and i hate being crowded by people"

"Oh"

"so"

"All right your secret would be safe with me" Aoi stated

"Thanks"

"I have to go... i'll meet you soon" Aoi stated as she stood up to brush her uniform with her hands"

Youichi just nodded.

* * *

"Class Today we'll be having new students and I want each and every one of you to treat them nicely" Narumi announced formally in front of his students.

"Uhm taking the new students aside… what happened to you?" Anna asked

"Yeah it's so not like you… But actually we like it better than you being an overacting dude dressed in too colorful clothes" A boy seated at the back added

"But what happened that you end up that way?" Ruka asked making Narumi end up in tears and it was a horrible scene to watch.

"_I shouldn't have asked"_ Ruka thought as everyone else glared at him. That is except Natsume who was not even listening at the class discussion. Ruka sighed.

Then Narumi formalized himself again.

"Well……" Narumi stated

"Well. What?" The class chorused. Narumi sniffed several times.

"_Ugh"_ The class thought as they watch their Teacher sniff. "Well you see one of the new students will shoot me if I don't act normally"

"Oh well that's nice" Half of the class chorused while the other half was mentally thanking the person. Whoever he or she was that person was definitely their hero. Thanks a lot to that person… no more annoying days listening to Narumi's endless blabbers.

"Where is the new students' sensei?" Nonoko asked. Narumi was about to answer but the door suddenly opened revealing a short raven haired girl with emotionless amethysts eyes. Everyone looked towards the new face…

"_Wow she's cute even though she's not smiling" _Some of the boys thought as they look at her with hearts on their eyes but the hearts immediately faded away when the girl glared at them making them shiver.

"_Must be one of the new students" _The some of the class thought as they eyed her _"But what was that they where holding?"_ They thought again as they looked at the unfamiliar thing. Their questions where automatically answered when….

Baka! Baka! Baka!

… The new girl emotionlessly shot Narumi with the thing she was holding. And now the poor blond teacher was unconscious.

"_Wow she's evil"_ the class thought as they glanced towards the cold and emotionless girl. Everyone ended up making a mental note to not get on the girls bad side. It's better to be safe than sorry.

"Hotaru-Chan you don't have too do that" A boy wearing glasses stated as he entered the room.

"_The other new student…"_ The class thought

"_Mr. Nice guy huh?"_ Nonoko thought smiling. The new student just perked up her attention.

"What? Me shooting him?" The emotionless girl asked the boy "it's his fault he knows I hate waiting"

"Whoa Hotaru no need to be too harsh" Another unfamiliar voice stated. Everyone else looked towards the door as it revealed a boy with messy light brown hair. He was practically grinning.

"Whatever" The raven haired girl stated emotionlessly.

"Hey is he dead?" Another voice stated. This time another girl and as she entered the boys immediately ended up blushing which doubled up when she looked towards their direction.

"No obviously" The raven haired girl stated in a hint of disappointment as he eyed Narumi who was slowly regaining his consciousness "I should make sure next time he won't see the daylights again" She added evilly making the class glance at her nervously except Natsume who was still on a slumber. The other three students are not worried either. It was a familiar scene for them.

"Oh" The girl just stated as Narumi finally stood up "Hotaru-Chan that hurts" Narumi stated facing the raven haired girl. The girl just glared.

"Hey Ruka you should wake Natsume now" Anna stated towards Ruka who nodded. He then shook the raven haired boy slowly. "What?" Natsume asked slightly irritated.

"The new students are here" Ruka practically stated making Natsume look at the front. He was totally wake now.

"Class let's hear the new students introduce themselves" Narumi stated. The class kept still and silent as they waited for the new students to step forward…. Then the boy with glasses took the lead…

* * *

"Class today we'll be having a new student joining our class" Serena announced at her class which immediately gathered their attention.

"_Don't tell me he's on my class?" _Aoi thought as she waited for the new student to enter and she was right when an appealing silver haired lad with alluring green eyes entered the room. It was with no doubt… Youichi.

"Oh my….. he's so handsome " a girl not far from Aoi stated while her friends nodded in agreement. Aoi didn't know why but she can't stop herself from glaring at them.

"Youichi why don't you introduce yourself" Serena stated. The class noticed that she was being careful on every word she was stating. Youichi just looked at the class boredly before introducing himself. "Youichi" he stated then bowed slightly.

"Youichi? What?" a boy asked. Everyone else was as curious as he except for Serena- sensei and Aoi who already knew who Youichi was.

"Can't tell" Yoichi stated straightforwardly with no emotions. Their grandfather did not approved of them to act as commoners but he did agree that they can hide their true identities for now until the time people have to know. Mikan and the others were totally not happy with it but they have to follow since it was Mikan and Youichi's grandfather who told them to do so.

How about Narumi?

Well he was basically jumping with joy when he heard the news. Actually he was mentally jumping with joy.

"Why?" A girl asked with curiosity.

"Because I said so" Youichi stated with no emotions.

"Sorry class but any information about Youichi would be kept a secret for now" Serena stated

"Can we ask hi other questions then?" Another girl asked. Serena nodded making several students raised their hands up"

"Can you marry me?" A girl asked as she winked at him. " No" Youichi answered boredly

"What's your vital statistics" another girl asked as several others giggled. "Why would i tell you?" Youichi answered grumpily making the girl end up frowning.

"Class enough of the questions... you can talk to him more during your free time" Serena stated. The class nodded with disappointment. "Youichi take yor seat besides Aoi "

"Hai"

"Aoi please raise your hand" Serena stated ' No need i already knew her" Youichi stated before taking his seat besides Aoi. "Hi" Aoi stated smiling. Youichi just nodded.

* * *

"How was their first day?" Nanjiro asked talking with the principal of the prestigious school. Gakuen Alice.

"They just entered their first classes" The principal answerd

"That's good news then... i want you to give them the best care and education you can give"

"I will sir"

"Great and make them protected at all times" Nanjiro stated

"Hai"

"Their guards would be roaming around your school an at the near areas to ensure their safety"

"That's great sir"

* * *

Natsume watched as one of the four new students stepped forward to introduce himself.

These new students should be on their side of the group.

He won't let the Green Frog bastards to win on anything.

Never

"Natsume what do you think of them?" Ruka asked his bestfriend but his eyes was still focused on the new students

"It's too early to judge them but i think they are fine"

"Yeah i think of that too" Ruka admitted.

* * *

End of the Seventh Chapter...

This was my longest chapter so far....

Reviews please..... please.... please....

Till the next chapter

God bless!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. I don't have to explain further.**

Review this story…..

Thanks

* * *

Chapter 8.

The class watched as the boy with glasses stepped forward.

Anna and Nonoko who are assigned to write the new students information's are both prepared. Each has a pencil and a small notepad with her. Ready to take down any information they can get about the new student.

"Class listen clearly" Narumi stated before walking towards his desk "Questions would be entertained after all the introductions are done"

"Hai" Half of the class chorused

"All right then, Yuu please start" Narumi stated. Yuu nodded "I'm Yuu and I'm 17. We originally came from Sapporo and we just arrive here a few days ago. Please be nice to us" He stated then bowed down a little.

"_The gentleman type"_ Natsume thought as he looked at the group within interest.

Then the other boy stepped forward. The class noticed that he was practically grinning. About what? Who knows?

"Koko's the name. 17 of age and I like to prank people. That's about it" He stated then his grin turned even more mischievous as he looked at Narumi.

"_Another resident prankster" _Natsume thought.

Then one of the girls stepped forward. The boys in exception of Natsume, Ruka and the other two new boy students have hearts forming in their eyes. Some are even visibly drooling, their saliva dripping slowly from their mouth. The girl rolled her eyes then she looked at the drooling boys with a glare. She was clearly irritated with the scene. But nonetheless, she introduced herself

"Hotaru. 16. I love money and I blackmail people. I hate people looking at me and when they do I shoot them with this" She stated with pure evilness in her eyes as she held up the same thing she used to shoot Narumi with. Everyone who was looking at her immediately focused their eyes into another direction. But there was one thing they know about her now

_Don't ever be on her bad side. If you still fancy to live long………and peacefully_

Hotaru smirked triumphantly.

"_A cold hearted Blackmailer. This gets interesting"_ Natsume stated on his mind. Then he noticed Ruka was focused on the girl. Somehow Natsume knew the girl had perked up Ruka's interest.

Then the last one of the group stepped forward.

And presto!

If the boys drooled at the sight of Hotaru, now they are all in a nose bleed. Scratch that. Some of them are in a nose bleed while the other half already fainted when the girl showed a small smile.

Even Natsume was blushing!

"Mikan. I'm 16. These three persons are my best friends and as they have mentioned we came from Sapporo and we just move here a few days ago. We'd like to be your friends and please take good care of us" She stated then she formed another smile but this time bigger and brighter.

_"a cheerful girl with lots of energy. cool. i find her interesting"_ Natsume thought only to blush a few seconds later, after finally sinking on his mind what he just have thought"

"Now class any questions for them?" Narumi stated after the introductions. Almost half of the class raised their hands. Narumi pointed towards a random person which turned out to be a boy.

"What's your vital statistics?" He asked at the girls as he winked at them flirtatiously.

"Our vital statistics?" Mikan asked with a curious tone. The boy vigorously nodded like a dog.

Mikan looked at him a frown "Why would we tell you" She stated then she returned into smiling

"We won't entertain another stupid question" Hotaru added "Next"

"Why didn't you guys mention your last names?" Anna asked. Everyone looked at them. Mikan could swear she was feeling uneasy with the stares.

"Classified information" Koko stated smiling.

"Oh" The class stated in dissapointment

"Why did you guys transfer here?" Nonoko asked this time

"You'll find out soon enough" Mikan stated brightly

"Do you have a valentines dates?" A boy asked

"Valentines was so next year!" Mikan exclaimed "and no we don't date on valentines"

"why?"

"because we do charity works on that day" Yuu answered

"cool"

"Mikan-sama was so kind"

"class free period for today" Narumi stated and twirled out of the room. A scene that irritates Hotaru.

"Idiot" Hotaru murmured and was about to shoot the blond teacher if not stopped by Mikan.

"Hotaru come on let's go visit Youichi"

"Who's Youichi?" Anna asked

"Oh he's my brother" Mikan stated "and you are?"

"oh my apologies for not introducing myself. I'm Anna" Anna stated "and these are my friends Nonoko, Natsume and Ruka"

"Pleased to meet you anna-chan, nonoko-chan, Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun" Mikan stated

"Nice to meet you too Mikan-chan" Anna and Nonoko chorused"

"hn" Natsume just stated

"Ruka-pyon?" Ruka asked puzzled. Mikan smiled "Oh it's because of your pet bunny"

"How did you?"

"The tail was showing" Hotaru stated simply. Mikan nodded in agreement.

"oh"

"We have to go" Mikan stated "See you guys later"

"bye" Ruka stated bowing down a little

"Nice meeting all of you" Nonoko stated

"Uhm. how about we eat lunch together?" Anna suggested.

"Can we?" Nonoko asked hopefully

"Sure" Mikan stated

"Awesome" Koko stated

"We'll see you guys later then" Ruka stated

"Yeah" Yuu stated

"We can be friends right?" Anna asked. Mikan nodded making Anna beam because of happiness.

"A prankster, a gentle guy, a blackmailer and a bubbly girl" Natsume stated " a very much unlikely group. but they are interesting"

"I agree" Ruka stated

"But we still needed more information about them" Anna stated

'Yeah for now the only thing we know about them was their names, that they originated from Sapporo and that they do Charity works" Nonoko added

"There's no need for us to hurry" Natsume stated

"Hai" Anna and Nonoko chorused

"Anyways, it was rather good from our part that we can be friends with them" Ruka stated.

"True" Anna stated

"Yeah we we're lucky" Nonoko added while Natsume just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Excuse us but can we please talk to Youichi" Mikan stated towards a boy outside Youichi's room. the boy nodded then proceeded to call the silver haired boy who by then was being sorrounded by girls.

"Youichi, someone wants to see you" the boy stated. Youichi nodded

"Brother how's your first day?" Mikan asked

"If you want me to tell you truthfully. Boring"

"Really?" Mikan asked her eyebrow raised

"Well not a hundred. I met someone today"

"who?"

"Aoi Hyuuga" Youichi simply answered

"Hyuuga?"

"The Crimson leader's younger sister. She was actually my classmate"

"Can we meet her then?"

"She's at the faculty right now"

"Well then maybe later at lunch. You can invite her to eat with us"

Yoyichi nodded.

"Have you decided?" Hotaru asked interupting the siblings conversation

"About what?"

"The teams" Yuu stated

"Can we choose Aoi's team?" Youichi stated. Mikan looked towards the others 'Is it allright for you guys?"

Hotaru nodded "why not"

"Sure. We are now friends to some of them anyways" Yuu stated fixing his glasses

"He's right besides i really don't want to be a frog" Koko stated then whispered "I think their name stinks"

Mikan chuckled. "Allright then Youichi my dear brother rejoice, you'll be spending more time with your darling Aoi"

Youichi blushed

* * *

"Youichi-kun let's eat lunch together" A girl stated before squealing

"No" Youichi stated boredly

"Youichi lets hit the theaters this saturday" Another girl stated

"No"

"Youichi my parents are out this weekend. I'm scared please watch over me"

"No"

"Youichi I want to be your girlfriend" A girl stated straightforwardly

"no" Youichi simply stated

"Youichi let's stroll at the park this saturday'

"no" Youichi siimply stated

Aoi just watch as Youichi rejected the girls one by she was rather happy that they are being rejected though still she was feeling sorry for them since all of them are Crimson members. Actually everyone of them from that class are Crimson members.

Then her stomach growled, good enough she was the only one who heard it.

"Come on Youichi" Aoi stated while she held the silver haired boy's hand ready to drag him to wherever. Youichi nodded then stood up.

"All right let's go" Aoi stated as she simply drag Youichi out of the room.

"what's going on?" a boy asked

"are those two going out?"

The other boys just shrugged while the girls all looked defeated.

* * *

"That's ourlesson for today. Read your books, quiz on chapters 14 and 15 tommorow and don't forget the deadline for your scool project would be next week" Misaki stated before leaving the room.

"So where do you want to eat?' Nonoko asked

"We know where, just follow us" Koko stated

"Hai" Anna and Nonoko chorused

* * *

"President, it seems like the Crimsons are getting hold of the new students"

"Where are they heading now?"

"Probably to eat lunch"

"Try to spy on them"

"Yes President"

* * *

"Where are we heading?" Natsume asked.

"You finally talked" Mikan stated smiling

"Whatever"

"Being the leader of an infamous group you should be socializing with people more often" Miakn stated

"How did you?"

"We where briefed" Koko simply answered

"We are being followed" Hotaru whispered

"By who?"

"a girl about 5 ft., she was wearing the same uniform like us but the skirt was folded and she had red hair and she wears thick makeup" Hotaru simoply stated

"Winny. she's a frog member" Natsume stated darkly

"Maybe she was spying on us, especially on you guys since your new" Ruka stated

"So what are we going to do?" Yuu asked

"Well there's a bunch of options we can do" Koko stated "first we can hide or run away from her, next we can face her or we can have Hotaru blackmail or simply kill her. I would say the last one was the best suggestion" Koko stated grinning

"I like your suggestion" Hotaru stated mischievously as her eyes glinted with evilnes. Koko smirked

"Oi stop it you two, your scary" Yuu stated

"Come on Yuu, they are always like that" Mikan stated

"Let's just shoot her with the Baka gun" Hotaru stated moments later

"Yeah then tie her upside down" Koko added "On that tree, i think red ants live there"

"Nice" Natsume stated

"This is so much fun"

"She's coming"

"move faster"

"Ow man, she looks like the gay tacher who tried to harras me in kinder. I think i'm gonna throw up"

"She looks like a whore"

"Mikan she is a whore, maybe much worst"

"Eww"

"Can i just kill her?" Hotaru asked "She's delaying my lunch, Crabs was on the menu for today"

"Yeah can we just kill her. She gives me nightmares and i'm awake"

"Get ready"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Ouch she's not dead" Miakn stated poking the now unconcious girl with a stick

"What's that?' Anna asked seeing Koko unwrapping something

"Candies, to atract ants" Koko simply stated then puts the candy towards the unconscious girl.

"Let's tie her up" Mikan stated

"Boo! Frogs Boo!"

* * *

"Winny?"

"Winny answer me. what's going on?"

"winny?'

"Winny?'

* * *

"I thought this place was restricted?" Anna asked

"Not anymore for us. This is our secret base" Koko stated

"Wow" Anna and Nonoko squealed when they saw the 'base'

"We'll tour you guys later, for now this is the way towards the dining area" Yuu stated

"Let's eat lunch" Miakn stated before snapping her fingers

"Young master do you want us to prepare your lunch now?"

"Yes please and where's Youichi?"

"He's her" Hotaru answered and the door opened revealing Youichi and Aoi.

'Aniki" Aoi stated seeing Natsume was there

"Aoi" Natsume simply stated

"Chef Jhonn please serve the foods" Mikan stated

"Hai"

"So your Aoi Hyuuga" Miakan stated " I'm, Mikan, Youichi's older sister"

"Nice to meet you Mikan-nee"

"Nice to meet you too and i would want to introduce Hotaru, Yuu and Koko"

Aoi bowed down " Nice too meet you"

"Hi" Koko stated

Hotaru just bowed

"Nice to know you" Yuu stated

"Youichi meet Natsume, Rukka,Anna and Nonoko" Mikan stated introducing her brother to their new friends "Guys meet my brother"

"Hi Youichi"

"Nice to meet yopu"

"Let's eat lunch i'm starving"

"Mr. Jhon what's on todays menu"

"For the appetizer we prepared a Bruschetta Di Formaggio, for the main dish we have Steamed Crabs, Chicken Kebabs, Orange and Mapple roasted Turkey" Mr Jhon stated "For th side dish we have Grilled Potato Salad and Whole Cranberry Relish with Wallnuts. For the dessert we have Vanilla Ice cream topped with fruits, Chocolate Cake and Boston Crem Pie"

"The Beverage?"

"For the Beverage we have Fresh mango juice"

"Then Let's eat" Mikan stated

"Hai"

"Thank You Mr. Jhon"

"Just call me if you need anything"

"Hai"

* * *

"President the crimsons are already friends with the new students what are we going to do?"

"Proceed to plan B... if we can't make the new students join us freely then we'll have them join by force'

"yes President"

"Now leave"

"hai"

* * *

"That was satisfying" Koko stated after taking one last gulp of his beverage

"the food was great" Anna commented

"yeah" Nonoko agreed

"thanks for having us eat lunch with you" Ruka stated looking towards Mikan

"no problem" Mikan stated

"yeah we are friends now" Yuu added after wiping his lips with a tissue paper.

"Feel free too eat with us again anytime"

"really... awesome"

"thanks"

"we have to go or we'll be late"

"nah, our next class teacher won't be coming today" Natsume commented

"what? why?" Mikan asked

"He's on sick leave. Pneumonia." Natsume answered

"won't there be any substitutes?"

"no one would be available. half the teachers have gone on an early holiday and the substitutes already have taken the other classes"

"oh"

"we have another one and a half hours before our next class... any idea on how to kill time?"

"uhm watch movies?"

"good choice... but not a good idea, we only have an hour and a half to watch and most movies took up too 2 hours"

"yeah your right"

"how about we play some card games and put a little gambling?"

"nah... Hotaru will be the only one to benefit from it" Koko stated smirking

"Yeah, she was a professional gambler" Youichi said.

"true. true" Mikan added nodding her head in agreement

"Hate to say but, it's true" Yuu stated

"Why am i really that professional?" Hotaru stated as she smirked with triumph "why thank you, i'll take it as a compliment"

the others sweat dropped.

"Anyways, don't you have any class?" Mikan asked looking towards Aoi and Youichi

"Our afternoon classes was cut off by the principal since most of our teachers are gone for a seminar" Aoi answered

"Oh"

"Now what to do to kill time?"

"Uhm let's play truth or dare" Nonoko suggested

"yeah"

"all right"

"fine with me"

"cool"

"sure why not"

"i guess i won't mind"

"okay, I'm on"

"..."

"whatever"

"here's a bottle"

"alright we'll play truth and dare but with a consequence...."

everyone looked at Hotaru.

"what?"

* * *

the end for chapter 8

sorry if it'd not that long....

reviews please

God bless us all

Let us all stay inspired


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, people I'll admit... Gakuen Alice was mine.... NEVER**

* * *

**wrong idea... this is not chapter 9**

**Important Announcement......**

**Sorry Guys but i won't be updating in a week or two..**

**REASON:**

** Well its Christmas Vacation and I'll be busy this following days so i might not be able to update....**

**I'm really sorry.....**

**Hope you guys Understand....**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!!!**

_**p.s.**_

**_PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AFTER 2 WEEKS..._  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys…

Really now i am in need of your forgiveness.... i want to apologize for not making it to the two weeks deadline of not publishing a new chapter... i'm sorry... i am really

Uhm...... hoping for your understanding...

:))

chapter 9 is here... yeah the real one

and after Christmas and new year... Gakuen Alice was still not mine...

* * *

Chapter 9

"We need a bottle then" Mikan stated as she stood up "... guys there's no empty bottle here"

"Just get the bottle of red wine" Hotaru stated

"But how about it's content... it'll be wasted" Anna stated

"No it wouldn't get to waste" Koko stated. Anna looked at him with curiosity. Koko just pointed towards the door which eventually revealed Mikan holding the bottle of wine and a bucket of ice "Koko mind getting the wine glasses"

"No problem" Koko stated standing and made his way towards the kitchen. He returned aftyerwards

"Don't tell me we're going to drink?" Aoi asked pointing towards the wine

"Aha" Mikan stated as she open the wine bottle and started to pour amounts on the bottle

"But it's...you see..uhm... we're in school" Nonoko stated

"That's the fun of it, drinking at school without anyone noticing it" Koko stated sheepishly

"You actually do this kind of thing?" Ruka asked with curiosity

"Yeah.. every once in a while" Youichi replied"

"Just don't lat anyone caught you" Hotaru added

"Come on guys... don't tell me your having second thoughts...it's just a bottle.. we won't get drank on it... besides it's advisable to get one or two drink occasionally" Mikan stated "doctors say it's actually good for the heart"

"All right then" Natsume stated as he took a glass the others followed.

"Ah that's refreshing" Youichi and Mikan stated at the same time. Everyone in exception of Yuu, Koko and Hotaru looked towards them.

"What?" Youichi asked in a half annoyed. half i don't care tone"

"You guys actually drank it all in one gulp?" Ruka asked wide eyed.

"Well yeah" Mikan stated

"Don't act surprised. Those two have superhuman qualities they don't easily get drunk" Hotaru stated

"Yeah... no matter how much they drink" Yuu added

"Hehe... It runs in the family" Mikan stated

"Now that we have an empty bottle... let's start the game" Koko stated. "Hotaru what's the twist?"

"Well unlike the usual truth or dare on this game if the other players are not satisfied with any answers on questions or dare performed they can make the player who performed the dare or answered the question to do a consequence"

"Sounds good"

"Fine with me"

"All right"

"Here on this fish bowl are the list of the consequences... if the other members are not satisfied you would have to pick a consequence here and do it... things written on this small sheets of paper vary from good to nasty ones" Hotaru explained

"Hai" Mikan stated "Now let's spin"

* * *

"Master"

"What?"

"Our members saw Winny tied upside down on a tree... apparently the Crimsons have tied her there"

"Where was she now"

"The other members helped her to the clinic since she had ant bites all over her body"

"Very well then... leave"

"Hai"

**Luna's P.O.V**

"Darn those Crimsons... how dare them"

"I'll make sure they'll pay over what they have done"

"Those brats and the new students"

"Curse Them"

* * *

"Narumi how was their day so far?"

"Fine sir... They have managed to make new friends and as of the latest news they just finished having lunch together"

"Very well"

"Anything else sir?"

"None for now..."

* * *

Mikan spinned the bottle....

and...

The bottle pointed towards Koko

"Now Koko truth or dare?"

"I say truth?"

"Who want's to ask Koko a question?" Mikan asked

"Can i?" Anna asked. Mikan nodded

"Koko... so what's the worst nickname did your mother gave you?" Anna asked. Koko stared at everyone wide eyed " Do i really have to answer that?"

Hotaru nodded with an evil smirk on her face

"Fine" Koko stated with a sigh

"So what was your nickname?'

"It was "........"

"It was what?" Mikan asked "you haven't told us yet"

"Tell us or else....." Hotaru stated pointing her gone towards Koko

"It was hunny-bunch-chubby-choochoo" Koko stated. Everyone fell silent.

"Fine now... you guys can laugh" Koko stated

and that did the trick.....

the whole area was filled with laughter

"haha... hunny-bunch-chubby-choochoo" Mikan stated holding her tummy"

"I can't believe Auntie gave that nickname to you" Hotaru stated

"And i can't accept it" Koko stated "Now can you guys stop the laughs and let the stupid bottle spin"

"Whaoah Koko don't curse the bottle... it didn't do anything to you" Natsume stated

"Can i spin the bottle now?" Koko asked

"Yeah" Nonoko answered. Thus Koko spinned the bottle"

and it pointed towards Ruka

"Truth or dare?" Mikan asked

"Dare"

"I'll give his dare" Hotaru stated "Blondie sit on the couch and make a good post"

"What that's the dare?" Ruka asked

"A part of the dare" Hotaru stated as she opened her bag to get her camera "Now the second part was for you to smile at the camera"

Ruka smiled. He have no idea yet on what Hotaru has in mind.

after several shots and different poses. Hotaru looking satisfied and hid her camera away

"What are you going to do with the pictures?" Aoi asked

"For money darling... Im going to sell it" Hotaru stated evilly

"Whaaaat?" Ruka shouted

"Come on Nogi.... your quite a popular guy... i'm sure this photos of you would be bestsellers"

"Hotaru!"

"That's enough... you can continue that later" Natsuime stated

"For now we should proceed" Koko added

"Spin the bottle.... spin the bottle" Mikan stated excitedly

Ruka spinned the bottle

and it pointed towards Youichi.

"Dare" Youichi stated before someone asked him

"Now Youichi i haven't heard you for a long time so now.... my brother, you are going to sing!" Mikan stated

"No" Youichi stated boredly

"Oh come on Youichi" Mikan stated

"No"

"Aoi make him say yes!" Mikan stated looking at Aoi

"Please Youichi... I want to hear You sing" Aoi stated with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Youichi stated standing up

Hotaru handed him a mic.

'Where did you get that?" Anna asked

"I have my ways" Hotaru simply stated

"Youichi what are you going to sing?" Yuu asked

"I'll be singing favorite girl" Youichi stated as she took hold of a guitar and placed the mic on a stand.

Then he started strumming the guitar

Then he sang..

(Favorite girl, Justin Bieber)

_**Ahh ah oh,  
Ahh ah oh,  
Ahh ah oh,  
Ahh ah oh,**_

_**I always knew you were the best  
The coolest girl to know  
So prettier than all the rest  
The star of my show  
So many times I wished you'd be the one for me  
But never knew you'd get like this, girl,  
What'd you do to me?**_

_**You're who I'm thinking of  
Girl you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what you're always number one**_

_**(Chorus)  
My prized possession, one and only  
Adore ya, girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you**_

_**My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
My favorite girl. my favorite girl**_

_**You're used to going out your way to impress these Mr. Wrongs  
But you can be yourself with me, I'll take you as you are  
I know they said believe in love is a dream that can't be real  
So girl write a fairy tale and show 'em how it feels**_

_**You're who I'm thinking of  
Girl, you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what your always number one**_

_**(Chorus)  
My prized possession, one and only  
Adore ya, girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you**_

_**My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
My favorite girl, my favorite girl  
Baby it's you it's you  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
My favorite girl, my favorite girl**_

_**You take my breath away with everything you say  
I just wanna be with you my baby, my baby, ohhhh  
Promise to play no games,  
Treat you no other way than you deserve  
'Cause you're the girl of my dreams**_

_**(Chorus)  
My prized possession, one and only  
Adore ya, girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you...**_

_**My prized possession, one and only  
Adore ya, girl I want ya(I want you)  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
You're my spcial little lady(special little lady)  
The one that makes me crazy(the one that make me crazy)  
Of all the girls I've ever known(ohh)  
It's you, it's you(you're my favorite girl)**_

_**My favorite, my favorite, (favorite girl) my favorite  
My favorite girl, (favorite girl) my favorite girl(ohh)  
Favorite girl  
My favorite, my favorite, (favorite girl) my favorite  
My favorite girl, (favorite girl) my favorite girl(ohh)  
Favorite girl oh... ohhh**_

"Wow man... your awesome" Ruka blurted out after Youichi was done singing. The younger teen just nodded.

"Your great" Natsume commented and teasingly looked towards Aoi " Right Aoi?"

"Uh... Yeah" Aoi stated blushing.

"Really?" Youichi asked with hopeful eyes for a yes.

"Yeah" Aoi answered back. Smiling.

Youichi then grabbed the bottle then spin it. after awhile the tip pointed towards Aoi.

"Truth or Dare?" Mikan asked

"Dare" Aoi stated. She chose dare, afraid that she might blurt out something she could regret saying if she chose truth.

"All right... wouldn't it be better if we would also hear you sing" Natsume stated

"You can sing?" Anna and Nonoko chorused

"Yeah" Aoi stated blushing.

"Why haven't you told us?" Anna asked with curiosity.

"I think i'm not that good. That's why" Aoi admitted

"Sis, sometimes you have to add more faith on yourself" Natsume stated "You are good. no you are great"

Aoi blinked "What?" she asked. Did her dear older brother sick or something?. Did those words exactly came out of his mouth?. or was she just hallucinating?. No she can't be just only dreaming, basing on the looks on Ruka's face. Aoi coild tell that she was also shocked.

"I won't repeat myself" Natsume stated

"Aoi are you singing?" Yuu asked

"Uhm. yeah sure"

"Here" Koko stated handing him the mic.

"Thanks" She stated before taking a deep breath, getting ready to sing.

(Our Song, Taylor Swift)

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down,  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song,  
And he says...**_

_**CHORUS:  
Our song is a slammin' screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
Cause it's late and your mamma don't know,  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
The first date, "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have",  
And when I got home...for I said amen,  
Asking God if he...could play it again.**_

_**I was walking up my front porch steps after everything that day,  
Had gone all wrong, had been trampled on,  
And lost and thrown away,  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed,  
I almost didn't notice all the roses,  
and a note that said............**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio,  
Waitin' for something to come along,  
That was as good as our song...**_

_**Cause our song is a slammin' screen door,  
Sneaking out late, tappin' on his window,  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow.....  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know,  
Our song is the way he laughs,  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have",  
And when I got home, before I said amen,  
Asking God if he could play it again.**_

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car,  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin,  
And i wrote down our song.**_

"You sound great" Mikan stated while clapping her hands.

"You sound better now since i last hear you" Natsume sted

"I have a comment" Hotaru stated. "Both Youichi and Aoi can sing well but still i'm not satisfied"

"What?" Ruka asked "Why are you not satis-"

Mikan just covered his mouth "Shhhh.... trust Hotaru she's up to something" she stated before releasing the poor blond boy. Ruka nodded.

"Now to satisfy me up. I want the two of you to sing together" Hotaru stated grinning.

"What!?" Aoi stated

"You've heard me right" Hotaru stated "Amd according to the rules for our game if someone was unsatisfied she or he cam give a consequence"

"But...." Aoi stated

"It's the rule" Hotaru stated straightforwardly

"Come on you two. Sing!"Koko stated

"Yeah... we could sense that the two of you can sing better together" Nonoko added

"Youichi?" Aoi stated

"Fine with me" Youchi stated but actually he really wanted to since it was Aoi his singing with.

"Fine then. We are singing" Aoi stated. Hotaru smirked as she secretly tapes everything using her miniature video recorder.

"What song?" Aoi asked

"Do you guys know the song before the storm?" Anna asked. Both Aoi and Youichi nodded.

"Sing it for us then" Nonoko stated.

"Hai"

"Whatever" Youichi stated

**(Before the storm, jonas bros. ft. Miley Cyrus)_  
_**

**_Yeah  
Woah_**

**_I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are._**

**_We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change_**

**_And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go_**

**_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_**

**_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her_**

**_Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm_**

**_With every strike of lightning_**

**_Comes a memory that lasts_**

**_And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash_**

**_Maybe I should give up._**

**_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_**

**_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_**

**_Trying to keep the lights from going out_**

**_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_**

**_Standin' out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm_**

**_Yeah  
Like I did before,  
The storm._**

"Whoah... amazing" Koko stated with his mouth n an 'o' shape.

"Yeah that was great" Ruka added

"You two sound so good together" Mikan added

"I'm gonna be rich" Hotaru stated evilly "Thanks all to you two"

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked

"Oh you wouldn't wanna know" Yuu stated

"Aha" Koko agreed "But eventually you'll find out soon enough"

"Bet it'll freak you out" Mikan added

"Money" Hotaru stated as her eyes twinkled.

"Setting that aside" Natsume stated "What now. Spin the bottle again?"

"We have less than an hour left" Hotaru stated "Can we play another game?"

"What?" Yuu asked

"Let's gamble" Hotaru suggested.

"But..." Koko stated but stopped when Hotaru raised her Baka gun and pointed it towards Koko.

"Fine we'll gamble then" Mikan stated "Scary Stupid Gun" She muttered which only Natsume managed to hear. Making him to slightly chuckle.

"What game?" Youichi asked. Among the ones who already know how expert Hotaru is when it comes to gambling, he was the one who knows how to play with the raven haired girl more. Having almost beating her on several card games before, though he never winned even a single one of them. Yeah that's how good Hotaru is when it comes to gambling.

"Poker" Hotaru stated

"fine"

"Whatever"

"......"

"Okay"

"I'm gonna lose... I knew it"

"Hotaru's gonna win"

"I'll have to say goodbye now to my precious money"

"sigh"

"Hope I won't end up as the ultimate big L"

"Let's just start"

"Hai"

* * *

THE END FOR CHAPTER 9

Sorry again guys....

for what?

for the long days of not updating....

and

for not meeting the deadline of two weeks of not uploading

sorry

anyways...

read and review....

please....

even flames and criticisms are accepted.

and thanks to those who have reviewed and to those who added me and my story with their alerts; thanks to you guys.

more power....

happy 2010!!!!

God Bless!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

hi guys....

doing fine?

hope you do... :)

this is chapter 10..... yeah!!!!

thanks for those who have reviewed....

and to those who added me on their alerts.... you might not notice but it means so much to me.

anyways, to those who expected for Natsume and Mikan to do some dares from the last chapter... uhm, sorry if they didn't . But to make it up I'll be writing another chapter wherein they would again be doing dares. On how that chapter was suppose to work was a secret for now.

here's chapter 10.

Enjoy!

Read and review...

:)

* * *

Chapter 10.

Monday Morning...

A week have passed since Mikan and the others have transferred at Alice Academy. Somehow they have managed to survive all the was needed to be...uhm 'survived'. The large mob of their own fan clubs; The occasional threats from the other group, which started when they have chosen the Crimsons over the frogs and still being able to hide their true identities.

"Mikan you should hurry or we'll be late again" Hotaru stated as she tossed her best friend's clothes right thru her face. Making the brunette flinch a little. "How can you be so mean Hotaru. We where best friends since our diaper days"

Hotaru didn't listen with her whines. It was happening almost everyday and Hotaru just got tired watching Mikan's little scenes.

"Your mind seemed to be somewhere else" Hotaru stated. Mikan looked at her

"Well I was thinking" Mikan stated

"About what?"

"Natsume and the others"

"So, what about them?"

"Since they are our friends now, don't you think it was just right if we tell them about us"

"Maybe"Hotaru stated "Let's ask the boys, if majority of us says yes then we'll tell them everything"

"Hai"

"Now move quickly!"

* * *

"Welcome back, Master"

"aahh... it's nice to be back"

"Yes master and it's nice to have you back"

"Get all my shopping bags at my car"

"hai"

after several trips going back and forth at the car

"Now tell me what happened while I'm gone"

"Yes Master Luna......."

* * *

"Natsume!" Nonoko stated rushing towards Natsume together with Anna. Natsume looked towards his two friends figures. "Problem?' He asked.

"Oh... she had always been a problem" Anna stated as she munched on a cooki she baked that morning " Want some?" she asked

"The wicked evil slutty queen of all bitchiness was back" Nonoko stated before taking a piece of cookie

"Koizumi?" Ruka asked

"Yeah"

"Bad news" Natsume stated "We should get ready, she'll eventually find out what we did on her loyal pea-brained minions"

"But we should better prepare about Mikan and thee others, Koizumi would do anything to gt them" Ruka stated

"Huh... as if I would let them" Natsume stated

* * *

"So guys what do you think?" Mikan asked. She just have told her friends about telling Natsume and the others their secrets.

"It's fine with me" Yuu stated

"I can't see any harm with telling them" Koko added

"Sure" Youichi answered nodding her head"

"Thanks!" Mikan stated smiling.

"We should hurry or we'll be late" Hotaru stated as she walked pass the group.

"Hey wait" Koko exclaimed as he followed.

"Don't leave us" Mikan stated "Bye Youichi, I'll see you later"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Those damn bastards" Luna state after hearing her members story. "Tell all members we'll be having an emergency meeting at my house this Saturday"

"Hai"

"Go!"

"Yes Master" The member stated walking out of the room

"Hyuuga....." Luna stated with Venom.

* * *

"Good Morning" Mikan stated as she walked inside the room with Hotaru, Yuu and Koko.

"Morning"

"Ohayo"

"Hi Mikan"

"Hello Hotaru"

"Morning Koko"

"Ohayo Yuu"

"Good morning Guys" Ruka stated

"Morning Ruka"

"Class settle down" Narumi stated walking inside the room.

Everyone automatically settled down.

"Today we'll be having a new lesson so i want everyone to pay their attention"

"Hai"

"Koko please clean the board"

"Hai" Koko stated walking towards the desk to get the eraser.

* * *

Lunch Time...

"Where are the guys?" Mikan asked as she scanned the cafeteria where they have decided to eat . No sign of Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and even Koko who was looking forward for lunch the whole morning since he was unable to take even a single bite during breakfast.

"Narumi-sensei asked for their help" Anna stated as she looked at Hotaru with suspicion "Hey Hotaru what are you doing?"

"Maybe you would want to purchase this limited and rare edition of the 'HEARTTHROBS COOL EDITION 2010', i only made about a thousand copies of this" Hotaru stated as she showed an entire photo album "Costs 500,000 rabbits and credits are accepted with 10% interest upon payment"

The other three girls sweat dropped. Hotaru was addicted.... with money.

and oh she was proud of it.

"Can we take a look?" Nonoko asked. Hotaru handed her the album which was a mixture of black and red in color with some purple accent. Nonoko opened the album.. Then in came out some rare photos of Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Koko. The girls eyes widened. Those where exclusive photos and true to what Hotaru just stated rare ones. The album included photos of the four guys taken from different angles, which of most are stolen shots but on a good angle. Hotaru does really know how to take a good picture.

But somehow it was not those pictures that made their eyes widen. It was the fact that Hotaru managed to have some of the guys photos when they where kids. There was a photo of Natsume's 5th birthday, of Ruka playing with a cute little puppy when he was about 7 or eight, of Koko's first try outs for soccer when he was 9 and of Yuu when he was probably 4 and was playing with mud. . In fact there still loads of other photos inside the album.

"When and where did you get all of these?" Mikan asked. Hotaru smiled evilly "I have my ways" She stated "Now are you taking one, you should buy now since i won't be making other set of copies except only if the buyer agrees to multiply the cost by a hundred"

"I'll have one" Mikan stated grinning evilly.

"Hai... me too" Anna stated

"Same goes for me" Nonoko added.

Hotaru gave them a satisfied look. Her eyes only showed one thing :Dollar signs!!!!

she's going to be rich.... mwahaha!!!!

* * *

"I can't believe he dismissed us so late" Aoi stated talking about their foreign language teacher.

Youichi looked at her and chuckled slightly "He sure wants his students to suffer"

"I won't disagree with that" Aoi stated "Anyway, we should hurry to have some lunch" She stated the practically grabbed Youichi's hands and dragged him towards the cafeteria. Youichi didn't mind being dragged by her. To tell the truth he was enjoying it.

* * *

"Oh my look who decided to show up" A voice stated making Mikan and the other girls look towards her direction. Anna and Nonoko looked at her with disgust and venomous glares while Mikan and Hotaru just looked at her with boredom. The two already knew who she was. After Mikan and the others have decided to finally join Natsume's group, Hotaru made some research on their rival groups members. The slutty girl standing right in front of them was with no doubt their one hell of a bitchy leader. And for Hotaru and Mikan one of the countless reasons why they have been thankfull that they did not join her group.

But who was this girl?

According to what Hotaru have researched. This was a bit of information about her:

Name:Luna Koizoumi

Age: 17 but looks like a 25 year old with all those clothes she was wearing.

group: Green Frogs and Mikan thinks she was president of the united federation of all sluts in Japan. If ever such group does really exist.

Status: Total slut, Queen bee, Leader of the green frogs, some dirty old man's sugar baby and for Hotaru's own opinion a total idiot.

"Shouldn't we be the one telling you those words since you where the one who left her own group behind so he could have a European Cruise with a dirty old man" Nonoko stated while one of her eyebrows where slightly raised.

Luna glared towards Nonoko especially when she felt her members look at her, whom Mikan have noticed are composed mainly of bitches, whores, sluts and more bitches, whores and sluts.

"Look Nonoko by the looks on her members faces they certainly have no idea what their so called leader has been doing" Anna stated "Oh my how much i pity them!" She added mockingly.

"Is it true Luna?" Winny asked. Mikan and the others haven't noticed her earlier but now they do and seeing all those patches she have which could be because of the ant bites, Mikan tried her best not to laugh while pointing at her.

"No it's not. Why should you listen to your enemies" Luna stated. then she finally rested her eyes towards Mikan and Hotaru. "You are the new students i assume"

"And what if they are... too bad they already belong to our group" Anna stated. Luna glared at her, Anna just raised her eyebrow then glared back at her. Luna's attention went back to Mikan and Hotaru "I have come to give the two of you some proposal" She stated "I want you and your fellow transfer students to join my group"

Mikan snorted while Hotaru just gave her a bored look "Join your group?" Mikan stated "Then what, turn into a slut within 24 hours and act like a complete bitch, dream on girl cause there's no way we'll join you. Like a dog's poo it was totally disgusting"

Luna stared at her with shock while Hotaru gave Mikan a you go girl look.

"You would totally regret your decision" Luna managed to say.

"Huh.. as if we would" Mikan stated

"Besides who would want to have those slutty germs of yours" Hotaru added coldly "Definitely not us"

"I'm not a slut" Luna countered back glaring towards Hotaru.

Meanwhile Hotary being, well, Hotaru just returned the glare back "And so what are you a sweet and innocent girl?" She asked mockingly " Oh come on don't fool around what you are was totally obvious"

Luna clenched her fists. "You'll regret all of this" She stated with venom. Mikan pretended to be scared "Oh my it sounds so terrifying" She stated mockingly "Too bad we are not afraid"

"I'll definitely get all of you next time" Luna stated before looking at her members "Let's go"

With that they walked out of the cafeteria. Mikan just smirked "Know what Hotaru you should have used your gun on her"

"I can't believe I really talked with a slut" Hotaru stated with disgust.

"You guys are great" Nonoko stated while Anna nodded to show her approval with what Nonoko just stated.

"Haha... uhm thanks" Mikan stated scratching her head slightly.

"I smell War" Hotaru stated still looking towards the door where Luna and her goons had gone out. Her Voice sounded excited and a sly smile slowly formed on her lips.

"And it's gonna be great" Mikan stated forming the same sly smile that Hotaru had on her face

"Hey what's going on with you two?" Anna asked

Mikan just look at her and smiled

"All hail world war three" Mikan stated happily

"What?"

"To Luna's downfall" Mikan added still smiling

"That would be great"

"I smell Victory" Mikan added as she returned to her sit

"Mikan-chan are you all right?"

"don't worry Anna I'm totally fine, just gotten a little carried away" Mikan stated smiling

"Oh"

"Hey Hotaru move over here, I've got loads of ideas" Mikan stated

"I'm going to be rich" Hotaru stated as she sat besides Mikan.

Anna looked at Nonoko

"Any idea?" she asked pointing towards the two. Nonoko shrugged.

* * *

"Those two......those two.... those stuck up face girls who dared to fight me...." Luna stated angrily

"They will pay"

"They will definitely pay"

"PAY!!!!"

"PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE"

"I'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER!!!!"

"MWAHAHAHA!!!!"

With that she crashed the glass of champagne she was holding with her bare hands.

"Ouch"

* * *

"What happened here?" Ruka asked Nonoko since she was the only one who looked normal among the four girls. Mikan had a sly smile on her face while she was busy writing something on a piece of paper, Hotaru had dollar signs on her eyes while grinning and Anna was looking towards the two... like a statue not even moving a bit with her mouth in a small 'o' shape.

"You see..." Nonoko stated then told everything that happened before the boys are there.

After the story....

"They did that!?"

"Yeah... they tried to have Mikan and Hotaru on their side" Nonoko stated "But don't worry they failed"

"That's good news" Ruka stated "But what happened to them?" he asked pointing towards the other three girls.

"Oh it was like this......"

* * *

"I would recommend that our division should have the access to eat at the high school divisions cafeteria" Aoi stated "This place was always so crowded and just look how those girls stare at you"

Youichi smirked "Jealous aren't we"

Aoi blushed and quickly looked away "No I'm not"

"Whatever"

"I said I'm not... let's just eat"

"You're jealous.... i can sense you"

"no"

"Yes you are"

"no"

"yes"

"Fine I am.... so what if I feel that way"

"Well then that's a good sign... for me" Youichi stated walking away towards an empty table. Aoi just stood their still waiting for those words to register on her mind.

Realizing what it could mean... she ended up blushing....

"Oi... I'm hungry"

"Coming..."

* * *

"Haha... I think i knew what they are doing" Koko stated "And for the fun of it... I'm joining" he added rushing towards Mikan.

"Oh no..." Yuu mumbled "Guys stop, we could end up in deep trouble"

"Come on Yuu... Don't suck the fun out" Koko stated with a mischievous smile plastered on his face

"Yeah Yuu... besides whatever we are planning to do, they; for once totally deserve it" Mikan added as her sly smile grew wider

"And it means money" Hotaru added

"But...."

"No but's" Mikan stated

"Besides the last time we did this was when we where still studying at North High" Koko stated

"And Besides We hate them.... and this was something we give to people we hate" Hotaru stated "We'll humiliate them, put some pranks and totally have them in shame... and we'll get the fun out of everything"

"And it's totally cool"

"But what if we end up being in trouble?" Yuu asked

"So be it!" Mikan and Koko chorused and the totally busied themselves into writing

"Hey what was it... care to tell?" Natsume stated.

"Well they where having a long list of all the pranks they can think of" Yuu stated "And all those pranks should never be ordinary... it should either be scary or totally gross" Yuu added

"Where will they going to use it?" Anna asked who just have gotten back into reality.

"I guess against the green frogs" Yuu stated

"So have you guys been doing this all the time... i mean the pranking?" Ruka asked

"Uhm... we'll I'm not one who would plot pranks on people but sometimes they would drag me into making one, Hotaru would most of the times just join if she'll benefit from it or if she totally dislike the person, Youichi thinks that as long as his sister was happy then pranks are fine so most of the times he'll join and as for Mikan and Koko making pranks has been a part of their everyday lives" Yuu explained

"They have been doing pranks at your old school, are they?" Nonoko asked pointing towards Mikan and Koko. Yuu nodded "There was even one moment where they pranked the school principal and since the old man can accept what they did he resign out of his job"

"They did that?"

"aha"

"Did they send them into the guidance office, call for their parents or something?"

"Yeah... but instead of being scolded they where actually awarded" Yuu stated

"What?"

"Haha.... yeah the teachers and the students actually awarded them. When the principal resigned, some of the teachers found out that he was actually corrupting the schools money. Somehow, the prank Mikan and Koko put on him helped a lot"

"Done!" Mikan stated showing the long list of pranks they have thought of.

"Well thinking made me hungry" Koko stated "alright what to eat? what to eat?"

"I want seafood" Hotaru stated "Those bastards should be thankful i didn't lost my appetite after seeing their idiotic faces" she added coldly

"Thanks anyways" Ruka stated. Mikan looked at him curiously "for what?"

"For sticking with our group" Ruka stated

"Don't mind it" Mikan stated "Besides who on the right mind would join a group like that.. i mean with their leader being a slut and all"

"To top it all we would never wish for their idiotic bitchy germs to get near us" Hotaru added "And their name stinks"

* * *

History....

first subject after lunch.

The students should be eager to learn about their countries past or well at least have even a tiny bit of passion for it. But inside class B the students: instead of listening where either sleeping, chatting,reading manga or rushing to finish their next subject project that was due for that day. To summaries it up, all of the students are busy with something unrelated with their subject.

But they where not to be blamed. That's what they think at least. All blame should be with their history teacher.

Their teacher for one doesn't sound even a bit enthusiastic actually he sounded like someone who had just gotten out of his grave after being dead for years. Yeah, their history teacher sounded like a Zombie. Thus, making them bored to death.

Natsume looked at the grandfather clock inside their room. It was 2 pm.

He rolled his eyes annoyingly and scanned the whole room to see who among his classmates where listening. He counted five, including Yuu. The others like him where pretty much busy doing something else.

Then one of the five students listening suddenly fell asleep.

**_"four"_** Natsume thought.

Then he checked the time again. 2: 07.

Shit. Why do they have to spent a whole 2 hours for such a boring subject. Fine the subject was not boring, it was the teacher who makes it as one. Surely if this teacher would end up as a spokesperson on a teachers conference, all the other teachers would fall asleep.

Natsume frowned, This was definitely not his hour.

"Hey"

Natsume looked up. It was Mikan.

"What?' He asked

"Your History teacher was a weirdo" She stated

"He's your teacher now too, you know" Natsume stated smirking. Mikan frowned.

"I already know that" She stated "and it pisses me a bit"

He chuckled. "You'll get used to it"

"Yeah, I hope so"

"Mikan..." Hotaru stated. Mikan and Natsume looked at her.

"Why Hotaru?"

"I'm getting bored, even Koko and the others" She stated "so i want you to do something"

"what?"

"Listen" She stated then whispered something on Mikan's ears.

"But how about Yuu?" Mikan stated "He was listening"

"Just buy him a history book or two, I really wanted this to end"

"Fine" Mikan stated fetching her phone "Narumi-sensei....yeah it's me, listen i have a favor....yeah, you see we wanted to get out of our current subject so could you at least fetch us from here?" Mikan stated "thanks"

"Done" She stated looking towards Hotaru. The raven haired girl smiled.

After 5 minutes Narumi's voice was heard from the schools intercom.

_"The ff. students please proceed at the principals office Mikan, Youichi, Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, Natsume, Aoi, Anna, Ruka and Nonoko"_

"Did we do something wrong?" Anna asked with worry

"No... we did not" Mikan stated smiling

"Guys how about or lesson?" Yuu asked with worry

"There's a whole floor of books at grandfathers house you can just read it" Mikan stated slightly tapping Yuu's shoulders

"Besides Internet was so handy nowadays" Koko added

"Nice for him to include your brother and his girlfriend huh" Hotaru stated. Natsume's eyes widened.

"Your brother was my Sister's boyfriend?!!!" Natsume shouted "wait... they are going out?"

"No... they are not a couple yet if that's what worrying you" Mikan stated. Natsume sighed " But they will be... Mark my words" She stated excitedly.

"Oi guys what are we going to do at the principals office?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing..." Mikan stated

"Besides who told you we are going there" Hotaru stated

"But Narumi announced it" Nonoko stated.

"The words that goes out of our lips aren't always true Nonoko" Mikan stated "Sometimes we have to lie not because we wanted to but because we have to... there are truths better left unsaid and there are lies that should be told... it was one of life's greatest lesson"

"Huh?" Nonoko stated.

"In short... If Narumi told the real reason why we got out of the room we won't be out here right now" Hotaru stated

"I want a nice swim" Koko stated

"Nice idea" Mikan stated smiling "So whose in for some fun under the water?"

"Cool.. I'm on" Hotaru stated.

"It won't hurt so why not" Yuu stated

"How can we swim... The Pool area was being used by the school's swimming team" Ruka stated

"So says we are using that pool?" Mikan stated. "No effing way... and I am so sure that Loser Luna also have dumped her slutty body on those pools and who knows her idiotic bitchy germs are still having a swim"

"And with that we might get contaminated" Hotaru stated coldly.

"So where are we going to swim then?" Anna asked

"Follow us" Koko stated.

"How about Youichi and my sister?" Natsume asked

"They already knew where to go" Mikan stated

"Hey this area was forbidden" Nonoko commented

"Yes it is... that is if you have no access" Yuu answered "But since Mikan brought you guys here it's no longer forbidden"

"Aha... This place was created by Mikan and Youichi's grandfather" Koko added.

"And Loser Luna can't step her smells like ginger feet here because it was being guarded" Hotaru added

"We are here!" Mikan announced.

* * *

That's it... Chapter 10

reviews please....

thanks...

God Bless...


	12. Chapter 12

What to say?

Uhm... it's been months since i had last updated and yet...

after that i still don't know what to write next ...

and maybe this unbelievable reasons of mine might help why i haven't updated for who knows how many days now..

**1. Well i think I'm having some writers block for this story... seriously instead of thinking on what's going to happen next i always end up having another story on my mind...**

**2. Summer break just made me lazy...yeah I'm unbelievable... all i did most of this summer was to .watch TV... and that process repeats again and again...**

**3. I'm a little emo-ish this past months... i swear I'm never ever ever ever ever watch any tragic love story again...**

**4. Our little puppy was dognapped...**

**5. every time i would try to write something i ended up doing other things instead... i can't blame facebook though... i guess it was my fault i was addicted...**

**6. it had really been hot this past months here in the Philippines... and Hot days made me lazy...**

that's about it...

tsch...

anyways for those who had been reading this or plans to read this story... my deep apologies for making you guys wait... and though i can't promise to put the next chapter real fast I'll try to update as soon as i can..

Hope you guys understand...

thanks...


	13. Chapter 13

_**This account actually still opened after what, three years? Thought it was automatically deactivated or something.**_

_**Should I write again for this account?**_

_**Frankly speaking, I'm tempted too.**_

_**Maybe I should...**_

_**Yes, maybe.**_

_**or no**_

_**We'll see...**_

_**What about you? Do you want me to write something...**_

_**or should I continue my neglected stories?**_

_**how about improving and re-editing them?**_

_**sounds nice.**_

_**Yeah, I should do that.**_

_**If I got the time.**_

_**xD!**_

_**so long...**_


End file.
